El Hogar es en donde el Corazón Esta
by Pokeshipping Fun2018
Summary: Misty necesita de Ash ahora más que nunca, después de descubrir una dura verdad de su pasado. Pokeshipping AAML. 6/6 Capítulos.
1. Capítulo: 1 Descubriendo la Verdad

**El Hogar es en donde el corazón esta**

 **Misty necesitará de Ash ahora más que nunca después de descubrir una horrible verdad de su pasado.**

 **Pokeshipping, AAML Gracias a mi querido, amigo Xtreme Gamer, por permitirme traducir su fic, perdón por la tardanza pero, más vale tarde que nunca no? Bueno en fin este fic merece estar en español y yo me, encargaré de que eso se lleve a cabo de eso se los prometo por el momento pasaremos, alas notas del autor y luego ala historia espero que me disculpes por mi tardanza con este fic.**

 **Capitulo: 1**

 **«Escuchando la verdad»**

Bien quiero empezar a decir que Pokemon no me pertenece o alguno de sus personajes asociados con ellos, yo solo soy el dueño de está historia.

 **Capítulo: 1**

 **Escuchando la verdad.**

Era una típico día para los habitantes del, mundo Pokemon, las personas se encontraban en sus rutinas diarias como, así los Pokemon todos tenían lugares a donde ir y cosas que hacer esto no podría ser más cierto, para el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta Ash Ketchum después de su reciente victoria, y la introducción a la Batalla de la Frontera al salón de la fama, aunque él necesitaba probarse así mismo esto podría haber contribuido a su derrota con su rival de todos, los tiempos Gary Oak después de su regreso a casa, ahora él estaba al sur de Pueblo Paleta esperando el barco que debería de llevarlo a la región de Sinnoh para llegar a competir en la liga de esa región, en su espalda se sentó Pikachu su primer y más valioso aliado.

—No puedo esperar para llegar a Sinnoh, dijo él. —

—¿Qué piensas tú compañero? —

—Pika (Sí) el pequeño Pokemon eléctrico, replicó desde que escucho acerca de la región de Sinnoh por parte de Gary ellos dos han estado deseosos de poder ir a dicha región, Ellos no perdieron el tiempo en reservar ellos mismo el primer barco que pudiera encontrar ahí y que los llevará a esa región. Ahora solo estaban a unos pocos minutos de emprender en una nueva aventura.

«Atención a todos los pasajeros que se dirigen a Sinnoh por favor pasar por la puerta ¡Repito¡ A todos los pasajeros con destino a Sinnoh por favor se dirigen ala puerta Gracias»

—¡Este es Pikachu¡ Un nuevo viaje nos está esperando vitoreo, Ash. —

Ellos dos se dirigieron en su camino hacia la puerta de abordaje. Y entonces la enfermera Joy se acercó a ellos.—

—Disculpa pero tu debes de llamarte ¿Ash Ketchum? Pregunto ella. —

—Sí yo me llamo Ash Ketchum, contesto él ¿ Pasa algo? —

—Tú tienes una llamada del Centro Pokemon, le contesto la enfermera Joy. Ash no tenía ni idea de quién debería de estar llamándole ahora ambos su madre y el profesor Oak sabían que su barco, Zarpaba hoy. —

—¿De donde es? Pregunto él. —

—Creo que proviene de cuidad Celeste, contesto ella creó que es mejor de que te des prisa esto suena muy urgente cuando Joy que la llamada era de cuidad Celeste, el primer pensamiento de Ash era que Misty lo llamaba, para desearle a él buena suerte en Sinnoh pero cuando ella le dijo que la llamada sonó urgente, él comenzó a preocuparse. —

—Gracias enfermera Joy, dijo él y se fue corriendo hacia el Centro Pokemon. —

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo, esto Pikachu, dijo él. —

—Pika chu, Pikapi (En verdad lo crees). Respondió Pikachu. —

No le tomó mucho tiempo para que Ash y Pikachu, llegaran al Centro Pokemon una vez ahí él encontró el vídeo teléfono con la llamada que era para él el levantó el teléfono con la expectativa de ver a Misty, lo cual resultó ser falso ya la que estaba al otro lado del teléfono era la hermana mayor de Misty.

—Ash gracias al cielo que te pudimos contactar justo a tiempo, dijo ella. —

—¿Algo anda mal Daisy? Joy me dijo que la llamada era muy urgente, dijo él. —

—Bueno… —

—Daisy ¿Qué es lo ocurre? Le pasó algo a Misty, Le pregunte muy asustado. —

—…—

Cuándo Daisy no me respondió de inmediato, la preocupación de Ash comenzó a crecer su silencio era lo suficiente para decirle a él que algo andaba mal, por ello lo llamaron.

—¿Daisy dime que le ha pasado a Misty? Pregunto él de nuevo. —

—…—

—Sí a eso iba ya, comento ella finalmente. —

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? Pregunto Ash. —

—Es que no soy yo realmente la más indicada para explicarte lo que sucede Ash, contesto Daisy. —

—¿Por qué no? Preguntó, Ash y su preocupación, crecía más con el pasar de los segundos. —

—Escúchame se que tu debías de partir a Sinnoh ahora pero yo … Misty realmente te necesita aquí le respondió ella y eso fue todo, lo que necesitaba oír Ash siempre mantuvo esa constante de que primero poner a sus amigos antes de él. —

—Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda, dijo él. —

—Gracias Ash dijo Daisy, y Ash colgó el teléfono rápidamente y camino hacía la salida. —

—¿Pikachu Chuka? ( ¿Qué hay de Sinnoh?). Preguntó Pikachu. —

—No podemos ir allí ahora, no cuando Mist esta en problemas, contestó Ash por el momento lo voy a suspender el agarró su pokebola en la que estaba uno de sus más viejos amigos.—

—Charizard yo te elijo él lanzó la pokebola llamando a su poderoso aliado él Pokemon de grandes proporciones apareció, alzando al máximo su flama que se sitúa en la cola que demuestra su poderío en tu gloria la verdad Ash no ha estado más feliz cuando Charizard ya había terminado su entrenamiento en el valle Charifico estaba terminado. Desde su regresó el ha sido un miembro vital en las batallas de Ash muchas veces ganando muchas batallas suyas y las de Ash. —

—Bien Charizard nosotros necesitamos llegar rápido, a cuidad Celeste. Charizard asintió y permitió que Ash se subiera en el y con Pikachu ya seguro en su mochila el se sostuvo y como Charizard subió al cielo hacía cuidad Celeste. —

El humor en el Gimnasio de cuidad Celeste, no podía se descrito por nadie más pero era melancólico. Con Lily y violeta, constantemente lejos de cuidar del Gimnasio mientras Daisy estaba a fuera tratando de resolver, la crisis en ella misma desafortunadamente no había nada que hacer.

La única esperanza que tenían para poder hablar, con Misty estaba en las manos del entrenador quién venía de camino para acá.

—Por favor Misty tarde o temprano tienes, que salir de ahí razonó con su hermana menor pero no obtuvo respuesta. —

—Sé que probablemente estés decepcionada con nosotras pero tu, podrías al menos gritarnos a nosotras algo vamos, que esta ley del hielo nos está matando ella espero pero o hubo ninguna respuesta de nuevo ella estaba, a punto de intentarlo de nuevo cuando el sonido de las alas largas se estaban moviendo tenía la cabeza afuera y seguido por una orden y el sonido de un Pokemon siendo llamado de nuevo a su pokebola. —

—Dios él está aquí y Daisy bajo rápido por las escaleras y abrió la puerta. —

—Estoy muy agradecida de que tu estés aquí dijo, ella. —

—¿Dónde esta ella? Pregunto Ash. —

Sube por las escaleras y te vas directo a su cuarto, ella ha estado así desde la semana pasada no sale afuera para comer todos estamos realmente, preocupados especialmente sus Pokemon.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué debió de hacer esto? Pregunto, Ash. —

—Es una situación muy delicada una en la que yo, Lily y Violeta somos las responsables contesto ella. Ella podría ver que Ash estaba confuso pero lo que le dijo ahorita antes de que él pudiera preguntarle a ella lo que quería saber ella lo interrumpió a él. —

—Por favor Ash ve a hablar con ella tu, eres nuestra última esperanza. —

—La urgencia en su voz le dijo a, Ash que no pierda su tiempo más él asintió y rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras. —

El cuarto de Misty era cómo el de cualquier entrenador Pokemon, de agua todo también de color azul y tenía algo que ver con el agua o Pokemon del tipo acuático y las alfombras eran azules su cama estaba cubierta de sabanas de Marril estampado y tenía carteles de varios tipos de Pokemon de agua, que decoraban las paredes que son desde un lindó y adorable Squirtle hasta un poderoso Gyarados.

Pero a pesar de la jovialidad de la habitación, de su única habitante se sentía tan azul como la pintura de la pared Misty estaba sentada en su escritorio y la cara hundida entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué me esta pasando esto a mí? ¿Por qué? Se pregunto así misma, cómo se sentó y se escuchó la puerta de su cuarto figurándose que era, Daisy y recurriendo al silencio pero entonces se volteo. —

—¿Pikachupi? (¿Misty?). Misty giró su cabeza no se creía lo que, oyó lo que escucho ella. —

—Esto… no puede ser se suponía que debería de estar, en un barco con destino a Sinnoh ahora mismo. —

Ella estaba muy segura de estar escuchando cosas, hasta que el pequeño ratón amarillo salto a su escritorio, en frente de ella.

—P. Pikachu el pequeño Pokemon eléctrico sonrió, agradecido de tener una respuesta de ella. Misty estaba de decir lo siguiente. —

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo ustedes aquí? Pregunto ella, yo pensé que tu y Ash estaban en… —

—De camino a Sinnoh ella giró hacia se encontraba la fuente de la voz. —

—Ahí sus ojos vio a la última persona, que pensó que vería ahí. —

—Ash—

—Es bueno verte de nuevo Misty se quedo parado, Ash ahí mientras la tomaba sorpresa su expresión él también, se dio cuenta de eso pensó que su cara era un retrato de tristeza que expresaba en sus ojos llenos de tristeza y era obvio que ella había estado llorando se ven rayas de lágrimas secas salieron a su cara. —

—¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Tu deberías de estar en el barco que va a Sinnoh ¿Se ha dilatado o algo? Pregunto ella. —

—No el barco salía a la hora correcta, el le respondió. —

—¿Entonces por que estas aquí? Pregunto Misty. —

—Daisy me llamó y me dijo que tú, me necesitabas, él le contesto a la mención del nombre de Daisy la cabeza de Misty se movió hacía abajo y ella la giró atrás del escritorio Pikachu ha pasado un rato desde que salto y salto hacía abajo y él se volvió a subir en los hombros de Ash una vez más. —

—¿Por qué tu no le preguntas le respondió Misty a Ash, Ash podría decir que por el sonido de su voz eso era el problema que Daisy era parte del problema. —

—Lo hice dijo él ella no estaba en condiciones para decírmelo. —

—¿Guardar un secreto? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Misty?

Misty no quería hablar del tema pero sabía que, él no se iba a ir hasta que dijera sí de ahí era una cosa acerca de Ash ella sabía que nunca cambiaría era su terquedad.

—Es… Ash…—

—Por favor Misty quiero ayudarte, dijo Ash brindándole su apoyo , para que ella se le abriera a él Misty estaba teniendo dificultades para hablar del problema. —

—Y… ¡N-No puedo ¡ Grito Misty lágrimas nuevas recorren, en su cara caminó hacía ella y colocó su mano en su hombro. —

—Muy bien Misty dijo, él tratando lo mejor para darle confort a, la chica que estaba llorando eventualmente dejo de llorar. —

—Cuando tú estés lista para hablar del problema yo, estaré ahí comenzó a caminar hacía su cuarto así como también agarró él mando y camino a fuera. —

—Bien te lo diré, él se regresó, y le sonrió antes de caminar a ella una vez más. —

—Bien ahora vamos a tomar las cosas con calma, ¿Qué pasó para que usted pasará la semana pasada encerrada en su habitación? Pregunto, él. —

—Bueno… lo que todo paso en una semana después, estoy segura de que te podrías figurar por tu cuenta, dijo ella Ash simplemente se limitó asentir. —

—Estaba ayudando a Daisy a limpiar el gimnasio nosotras teníamos un cerro de cajas fuera del armario y yo encontré una foto o lo que podría decir la mitad de una foto en una de esas cajas. —

—¿De quién era?—

—Era de mí cuando yo solo tenía, solo cinco años más o menos una, mujer me cargaba, dijo ella pero no era eso lo que estaba muy mal por eso, a este punto Ash podría decir que eso era delicado y para Misty le era muy difícil de manejar, él una vez más le puso su mano en su hombro. —

—Adelante, dijo él. —

—En la imagen había una mujer que me estaba cargándome… ella estaba sosteniendo una medalla de gimnasio y de nuevo las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo pero Ash tenía que saber la verdad que es lo que le estaba causando, a ella pena y dolor. —

—¿Qué hay de la medalla de gimnasio? Pregunto él. —

—Lo que Misty le diría lo tomaría por sorpresa se levantó, de su silla y se le lanzo a Ash , y el hizo lo único que podría pensar en está situación el la envolvió con sus abrazos en ella mientras lloraba. —

—Yo no pertenezco aquí Ash grito, ella. —

—Pero ¿Por qué no este es el lugar en donde tu vives, es el lugar en donde esta tu familia, dijo él. —

—No es no le gritó ella.—

—¿Qué es lo que tu quieres decir? Preguntó el. —

—Está no es mi familia yo no soy una Waterflower, esto dejo sin habla a Ash y más afectado por impact trueno que ha recibido, en lugar de pedirle explicaciones a ella decidió que les pediría las respuesta a Daisy más adelante su único interés era de calmar a Misty. —

—Está bien todo va a estar bien dijo, él mientras sostenía a Misty comenzó a pensar de como serían las cosas después. —

—Lo qué un inicio parecía, cómo un nuevo viaje anticipado rápidamente se torno en que Ash pospondría su viaje para ayudar a su mejor amiga. —

—Después de descubrir la horrible verdad de que ella, no es una Waterflower entonces ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? ¿Quién es su verdadera familia? Todo esto y más encuéntralo en el siguiente Capítulo de El Hogar es en donde el corazón esta. —

 **N/T: Bueno chicos, después de casi dos años postergando está traducción, he decidido retomarla y escribir el primer capítulo de esta bella historia, que nos deja una bonita enseñanza y claro gracias a su autor, Xtreme Gamer por darme su permiso para traducir tu fic y para todos los que hablamos español mil gracias por leer mis historias espero que este nuevo proyecto sea de su total agrado.**

 **Próximo Capitulo: Perdonando y aceptando la verdad.**

 **Nos leemos en el Capítulo 2.**

 **Joselito55~**.


	2. Capítulo: 2 Aceptando y Perdonando

**_Capítulo 2:_**

 ** _Aceptando y Perdonando_**

 ** _Traducido_**

 ** _Por:_**

 ** _Samurott1987~._**

 ** _Como ustedes saben yo no quería que este fic creará un escándalo, por unas pocas cosa que se me olvidó mencionar eso en el primer capitulo «esto» es una habla normal, «eso» es pensamiento del personaje [esto], y [eso] es una traslación Pokemon._**

 ** _Y ahora les dejo el segundo Capítulo._**

 ** _Capitulo 2:_**

 ** _Aceptando y Perdonando_**

 ** _Después de hablar con Ash fue capaz de conversar con Misty para confrontar a Daisy de que le dijo Misty a él ellas tres estaban reunidas en el área de la sala del gimnasio Misty estaba sentada en el sillón detrás de Daisy. Ash estaba a la par de Misty él había enviado a Pikachu a saludar a los otros Pokémon mientras hablaban de esto_**.

—Muy bien ahora que todos estamos reunidos quiero, saber exactamente que es lo que está pasando dijo Ash, y Misty miró a Daisy indicándole que es ella quién debería de contar la historia Daisy captó el mensaje.

—Todo esto empezó hace 10 años después de que nuestros padres estuvieran volviendo al gimnasio luego de que regresaran de una fiesta a la que habían asistido, ellos iban en el barco alrededor de la playa cuando se detuvieron a lo largo había un grupo de Pokemon que estaban reunidos sobre algo, ambos muy curiosos se aproximaron a ellos y se apartaron un poco, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca que aquellos Pokemon estaba a la par de una niña no mayor a los 5 años.

—¿Y esa niña era Misty? pregunto Ash y Daisy asintió antes de continuar.

—Nuestros padres la trajeron al gimnasio, ellos la vistieron, le dieron de comer y después de un rato recuperó sus fuerzas.

—Ellos hicieron algo para descubrir ¿Quién era ella? Preguntó Ash.

—Ellos trataron pero no poseía ninguna identificación con ella y no tenía idea de quien era ella o de dónde era.

—¿Qué hay acerca de que se llamé Misty? ¿Por qué la llamaron así? Preguntó Ash.

—Mientras dormía ella se mantenía diciendo, Misty… Misty… una y otra vez más. Nuestros padres se dieron cuenta, que ese era su nombre, Misty se mantuvo en silencio todo ese tiempo hasta su llegada al gimnasio todos estos años.

—¿Tus padres habían tratado de encontrar a los verdaderos padres de Misty? Pregunto Ash. Pero Daisy baja su cabeza.

—No respondió —Misty estaba asustada, ella también estaba segura de que ellos habían hecho lo posible para reunirla con su verdadera familia de hecho su enojo aumentó más.

—Bueno yo no estoy seguro de que ellos vinieron hasta aquí a buscarla, dijo Ash.

—No estoy segura, contesto Daisy.

—Algunas personas habían llegado hasta aquí, preguntando por una niña perdida pero nuestros padres nunca le dijeron a ellos la existencia de Misty.

—¿Por qué no? Preguntó ella enojada claramente llenando su voz, Daisy abrió su boca para responder pero rápidamente la cerro esto solo aumentó el odio de Misty.

—¿Y bien? Preguntó Misty otra vez pero Daisy continuo sin decir una palabra.

—¡Tengo el derecho de saberlo¡ ¡Ahora díganme¡ ¿Por qué no trataron ellos de encontrar a mis padres? ¿Por qué no me regresaron a mi verdadero hogar? Pregunto Misty más enojada.

—Por qué te amamos fue la repentina explosión de Daisy que sorprendió a ambos a Misty y Ash.

—La razón de que ellos nunca trataron de encontrar a tus verdaderos padres era solo mientras estaba la enfermera ayudándote para que te recuperaras durante todo ese tiempo ellos te habían aceptado a ti cómo su propia hija. Ahora Daisy volvió a llorar, pensó que podría controlarse pero no pudo contenerse y ella hablo.

—Ellos estaban preocupados que si te hayas encontrado a tus verdaderos padres te irías de nuestro lado, el enojo de Misty fue lentamente reemplazado con entendimiento.

—Sabes que nunca quise hacer eso Daisy, dijo ella.

—Lo sé pero nuestros padres no querían que hubiese oportunidad, dijo Daisy —unos años más tarde cuando Lily, Violeta y yo estábamos mayores lo suficiente para poder cuidar el Gimnasio cómo propio y ellos nos habían hecho prometer que nunca te diríamos de esto y me siento muy mal por esto, pero estaba de acuerdo, —cómo sea ¡Oh Misty estoy arrepentida! —tocó su cara con sus manos regañándose a si misma por mantener este secreto oculto tanto tiempo.

—No Daisy yo soy la única quién tiene que disculparse, ustedes solo querían lo mejor para mí y yo pienso que me precipité.

—¿Ah sí… eso significa que nos perdonas? Preguntó Daisy.

—Por supuesto que sí hermana ¿cómo podría estar enojada con ustedes? —contestó Misty mirando a Ash sabía que inmediatamente comprendió que era el momento de dejarlas solas un momento el salió de la sala.

—Iré a ver que tal están Pikachu y los demás Pokemon, dijo él.

—Bien dijo Misty — Y Ash…

El se detuvo y giró.

—…Gracias.

El sonrió antes de salir de salir de la sala.

Esa misma noche las cosas, parecían regresar a la normalidad, el siempre pensó que Misty estaba tomando mejor esta situación y aún se quedaba en el gimnasio solo en caso de que algo ocurriera, todos estaban descansando, Ash estaba despierto los acontecimientos del día no lo habían dejado dormir.

—Me da gusto que Misty vuelva a ser la de antes, Pensó el.

—[¿Pika?] [¿Pika Pika?] [¿Ash?] [¿Aún estás despierto?] Preguntó Pikachu.

—Sí respondió el.

—[Pi chu Pika Chu] [Apuesto a que sé ¿Lo que estás pensando?]. Dijo el Pokemon ratón.

—Oh sí pruébame, lo retó Ash.

—[Pi Pikachupi Pi Pika] [¿Es de Misty no es cierto?]. Pikachu respondió Ash estaba a punto de negarlo pero sobre los años el aprendió que no podría ocultarle nada a Pikachu, no importaba lo duro que el lo intentó y entonces asintió.

—[¿Pi ka chu pi chupi cha Pika?] [¿Cuándo le vas a decir a ella?] Preguntó él.

—No lo sé, respondió Ash.

—[¿Pika chu] [¿Por qué no ahora?]. Preguntó Pikachu.

—No, aun no es el momento respondió, Ash.

—[¿Pi ka pi chu?]. Pero ella te ama, eso era cómo una respuesta que él estaba esperando, la misma que esperaba cuando estaban viajando juntos. No importa mucho lo que hubiese negado y ni le asustaba de Misty rechazará sus sentimientos, Pikachu siempre le haría la pregunta de si su miedo al rechazó era solamente de él.

—[Pika chu kachu ka pi Pika Chu Pi Chu] [Eso no prueba nada de que ella no sienta lo Mismo]. Dijo Pikachu.

—Bien incluso es lo que hace que el momento no sea el momento correcto, dijo Ash.

—[¿Pika?]. [¿Momento?].

—Si momento dijo Ash, como si se tratara ahora de tomar ventaja en un momento de desesperación —Pikachu entendía a donde Ash quería llegar, pero también sabía que lo pospondría por un tiempo dejándolo en segundo plano.

—[Pi ka chu ka Cha Pi ka Kachu chu cha] [Si no le dices lo que sientes muy pronto podrías perderla]. Dijo Pikachu.

—Lo sé compañero.

—[Pi ka Pi chu Pikachu Pi Pi Pika Chu Pi, Pi kachu Pi Cha]. [Bien pero solo recuerda esto en cuánto más esperes más difícil será]. Dijo Pikachu y con esto el pequeño Pokemon ratón se fue a dormir y Ash se quedó pensando un poco más en lo que acababa de decir su Pikachu.

—Yo no quiero esperar mucho tiempo, no quiero, quiero actuar rápidamente, caray ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer, si no obtengo una respuesta? después de unos minutos el decidió ir a dormir y decidió pensar en eso luego.

El humor en la mañana siguiente era placentero, el cambio en Ash al encontrarse por primera vez en el gimnasio, Misty y Daisy volvieron una vez más a comportarse como buenas hermanas, las cosas estaban regresando a la normalidad.

—Buenos días chicas dijo Ash.

—Pika Pi [! Buenos días Ash ¡].

—Buenos días Pikachu, saludo Daisy.

—Buenos días añadió Misty.

—¿Todo está en orden para el día de hoy? Preguntó Daisy.

—Bueno vamos a esperar unos días aquí hasta que este disponible un barco que se dirija a la región de Sinnoh y estaba pensando quedarme por aquí un tiempo dijo, Ash.

—Tú eres más que bienvenido para quedarte el tiempo que quieras, dijo Daisy —Ash agradeció a ella por su hospitalidad.

—¿Eh Daisy puedo decirte algo al respecto de esa foto? Preguntó Misty a su hermana.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente? Preguntó Daisy no sabiendo de lo que Misty quería preguntarle.

—Ya sabes…

—Ella quiere saber de sus padres, dijo Ash —Daisy miro a Misty y se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando, desde que se dio cuenta que no eran sus verdaderos padres fue un tiempo difícil llamarlos padres —Daisy, Lily y Violeta eran cómo sus padres.

—No dijeron mucho nada más que estuviéramos sobre algo como una especie de línea de vida, respondió ella.

—¿Te importaría mostrarme la foto que vi? Pregunto Ash.

—Si Misty lo aprueba esta bien, respondió, Daisy y Misty asintió—Daisy fue a la cocina y salió unos segundos después con la mitad de la foto.

—Aquí está extendiéndosela a Ash, como Misty lo había dicho, ella estaba con una mujer que sostenía algo cómo una medalla de Gimnasio en su mano.

—¿Qué estás mirando?

—Esa medalla se me hace muy familiar, pero es muy pequeña para poderla ver bien, dijo él.

—Lo sé no se me hace muy familiar, como un Gimnasio de Kanto pero es demasiado pequeña para poder ver bien a cual Gimnasio le pertenece, esto está muy mal y no podemos llamar a un experto para que vea la fotografía, dijo Daisy y los ojos de Ash se abrieron cómo platos.

—Oh tal vez si lo hay, dijo él.

—¿Quién es? Preguntó Daisy.

—Por su puesto es todd, dijo Misty refiriéndose, al fotógrafo Pokemon que ella y Ash lo vieron en múltiples ocasiones durante su viaje por la región de Johto.

—Qué si hay alguien quien nos pueda ayudar, con esta foto es el —dijo Ash.

— ¿Pero cómo haremos para saber donde esta él y si como podríamos contactarnos con él? Preguntó Misty Ash sonrió y tomó un pequeño dispositivo amarillo.

—Supongo que fue una buena idea de que Max me enseñará el uso de esta cosa antes de que los dos regresarán a Hoenn —Misty y Daisy miraron a Ash que estaba buscando en el Pokenav y encontró el número de Todd.

—Aja lo encontré dijo él, segundos después, todos esperaron a que Todd respondieran esto no tomaría mucho tiempo.

—Hola Todd, es Ash.

—¿Qué pasa Ash? ¿Cómo estás en Sinnoh? Preguntó Todd.

—No lo sé no he podido irme, respondió Ash.

—¿Por qué no alcanzaste, el barco ayer? Preguntó Todd.

—Sí pero algo me mantiene un poco ocupado aquí, contestó Ash. Escucha necesito un favor ¿En donde te encuentras en este momento? —Preguntó Ash.

—En las islas canelas ¿Por qué? Preguntó Todd.

—¿Cómo te encuentras para que puedas llegar a Pueblo Paleta? Pregunto Ash.

—Bueno podría estar ahí, el fin de semana ¿Por qué? Preguntó el fotógrafo Pokemon.

—Necesito tu ayuda con algo, respondió Ash.

—¿Es importante? Preguntó Todd, cómo el estaba diciendo y poniendo con mucho énfasis, Todd entendió el mensaje.

—Nos veremos en Pueblo Paleta, dijo él.

—Bien te veré allá, entonces colgó Ash y se giró a donde estaba Daisy y Misty.

—Bueno entonces con un poco de suerte el está disponible para poder esclarecer esa imagen.

—¿Ah sí y cuando van a irse? Preguntó Daisy.

—El no estará ahí hasta en unos pocos días, yo debería de regresar de nuevo muy pronto y explicar todo lo sucedido a mi madre y al profesor, ellos estaban a la expectativas sobre la región de Sinnoh explicó Ash.

—Tú puedes llamarlo ahora y avísales lo que ha pasado —dijo Ash rascando su cabeza en frustración, no podía creer porque él no había pensado en eso antes — Daisy lo guio a los vídeos teléfonos del Gimnasio una vez que estaba fuera del cuarto Misty se levantó.

—Daisy pienso que iré con Ash, dijo Misty —Daisy estaba a la expectativa de que diría eso pero esto la sorprendió un poco.

—E… Entiendo, dijo Daisy.

—Escucha esto no es por ti… o algo, dijo ella necesito encontrarlos, ¿Quiénes son mi verdadera familia, explico Misty y Daisy movió su cabeza.

—Tú no tienes nada que explicarme, dijo ella supongo que tomaras a tus Pokemon contigo.

—A todos ellos excepto por Caserin, dijo ella refiriéndose a su Luvdisc.

—¿Por qué Caserin?

—Bueno lo necesitas para tus shows acuáticos, explicó Misty y por su lado no podría apartarlo de Luverin el la cuida mucho para yo poderlos separar, lo extrañaré pero es lo mejor —Daisy entendió el deseo de Misty y estaba de acuerdo.

—Lo cuidaré lo mejor que pueda, dijo ella.

—Lo sé que tú lo harás, dijo Misty, bien entonces Ash regresó de adentro.

—Bueno mi madre estaba un poco sorprendida pero esta de acuerdo de que me quede en Pueblo Paleta mientras tanto, dijo él.

—Ash yo iré contigo, dijo Misty esto era algo que no se lo esperaba.

—¿Tú vienes? ¿Por qué? Preguntó, él.

—Vamos Ash esto es todo acerca de mi no es cierto yo necesito encontrar a mi verdadera familia ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya contigo? Ella estaba en lo cierto después de todo y Ash sabía eso y no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de decisión.

—Bueno supongo que tendré que ir a llamarla de nuevo y decirle que tu también vienes.

—Yo me encargaré de eso, dijo Daisy ustedes dos tienen mucho de que preocuparse cómo de esto o de lo que se viene.

—Gracias Daisy, dijo Ash.

—Bueno cuando tienen pensado irse del Gimnasio.

—Nos iremos una vez cuando haga mis maletas.

—Bueno las estaré esperando afuera, dijo Ash —Misty se levantó para ir a su cuarto a buscar solo lo necesario para llevarse con ella —Ash se acercó a Daisy él podía ver lo que ella estaba sintiéndose un poco triste con la partida de Misty.

—No te preocupes cuidaré bien de ella, dijo él.

—Lo sé pero, no eso —dijo Daisy este es un secreto que he estado guardando por años y nunca debí de estar de acuerdo en ocultarlo.

—Tú lo único que tu hiciste fue pensar que era lo mejor para Misty, dijo Ash y ella se dio cuenta de eso.

—Lo sé, pero debí de haber sido más honesta con ella desde un principio, no importa que tan difícil hubiese sido las cosas —Ash caminó hacia ella y le puso su mano en su hombro.

—Se cómo te sientes, pero no te preocupes o no te aflijas demasiado —Misty las ha perdonado de corazón, ahora tú necesitas perdonarte a ti misma, dicho esto se dirigió a la salida del Gimnasio.

—Dile a Misty que la estaré esperando fuera de la entrada del Gimnasio comentó el —Daisy le dijo que estaba bien una vez que estuvo fuera —Daisy comenzó a pensar a lo que Ash le había dicho.

—Tal vez él tiene razón yo debería de perdonarme a mi misma por esto y en ese momento decidió que sus errores del pasado no alterarían su futuro con Misty.

30 minutos después Misty finalmente se encontraba caminando afuera del Gimnasio de cuidad Celeste donde Ash y Daisy la estaban esperando.

—Estaba preguntándome que es lo que te había hecho demorar tanto tiempo, comentó Ash.

—Estaba empacando unas cosas, dijo Misty así que ¿Caminaremos a Pueblo Paleta?

—Pensaba irnos volando, comentó Ash, Misty estaba ligeramente sorprendida por la respuesta del chico.

—¿Por aire? ¿Pero cómo? Si mi memoria no me falla Pidgeot está vigilando el bosque de Ciudad Verde.

—Él está ahí es cierto pero no es el único que puede volar, contesto Ash, antes de que Misty pudiera preguntarle quién Ash tomó su pokebola y llamó a fuera a Charizard estaba sorprendida de ver al gran dragón Naranja.

—¿Cuando regresó Charizard de nuevo? Preguntó ella.

—Hace unos pocos meses atrás cuando yo estaba retando a Brandon en la batalla de la pirámide, explicó Ash, Liza me dijo que su entrenamiento en el valle Charifico estaba completa, un mes después pero el se quedó más tiempo con charla mientras que Charla convenció a que entrenaría conmigo.

—Bueno puedo decirte que es un gusto verte de nuevo —Charizard dejo escapar un leve gruñido pero agradable y Ash subió a su espalda y le extendió su mano.

—Bueno Charizard a Pueblo Paleta él dragón se elevó por los cielos y rugió fuertemente antes de alcanzar mayor altura —Daisy por su lado se despidió de los entrenadores.

—Hasta luego Daisy, me voy a estar comunicando —dile a Lily y a Violeta que les agradezco por todo, que siempre las amaré chicas adiós hermanita.

Con esas últimas palabras, Charizard voló hacía pueblo Paleta, Daisy se paró en frente del Gimnasio y con una lágrima en sus ojos dijo:

 _ **—Adiós…Hermanita…**_

 _ **Fin de capitulo:2**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el Capítulo: 3 pronto.**_

 _ **Samurott 1987~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie cómo los personajes, no me pertenecen les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokemon, este capítulo fue traducido para entretener al lector que habla español.**_

 _ **N/A: con una foto que se ha revelado de lo que podría ser la familia de Misty ahora el dúo se está dirigiendo hacía Pueblo Paleta esperanzados en poder encontrar respuestas ¿podrían ellos encontrarlas? ¿y podría Ash encontrar el momento correcto de decirle a Misty lo que siente por ella? Encuéntralo en el siguiente Capítulo de**_

 _ **El hogar es en donde esta el corazón.**_

 _ **N/T: Bueno espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, apenas son 2/2 pronto escribiré el siguiente, y no se aceleren pronto verán nuevas actualizaciones de mis fics se vendrán muy buenos capítulos de algunos fics que tengo pendientes en continuarlos y claro gracias a su autor, Xtreme Gamer por darme su permiso para traducir tu fic y para todos los que hablamos español mil gracias por leer mis historias espero que este nuevo proyecto sea de su total agrado.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Próximo Capitulo: 3 En dónde no sé dice la verdad.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el Capítulo 3**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 ** _Revisado_** **.**


	3. Capítulo: 3 Cuando no sé dice la verdad

_**El hogar está en donde el Corazón está.**_

 _ **Capitulo: 3 Dónde la verdad Miente.**_

 _ **Traducción autorizada por:**_

 _ **Xtreme Gamer.**_

 _ **Hecho por:**_

 _ **Samurott1987.**_

 _ **El vuelo a Pueblo Paleta no tomaría más de una ,después partido de Ciudad Celeste ellos habían aterrizado en frente de la residencia Ketchum luego de regresar a Charizard, Ash y Misty caminaron y se detuvieron frente a la puerta, cuando Ash estaba a punto de tocar Misty lo detuvo.**_

—Le dirás a tú madre ¿Porqué estamos aquí? Le preguntó ella.

—No sí tu no quieres que yo le diga, contesto Ash yo estoy seguro de que va a preguntar ¿Qué le diremos?

—La verdad contestó Misty, me dolió cuando me ocultaron ese secreto de mí y yo no pienso cometer por segunda vez de ese error —Ash asintió en señal de comprensión y tocó la puerta segundos después, El Mimey de su madre, el señor Mime abrió la puerta.

—Mr !Mimey¡ Sr !Mime¡ [!Ash¡ !Misty¡].

—Hola Mr Mimey ¿Está mamá en casa? Preguntó Ash.

—Mr Mimey [Sí entren]. Mimey se hizo a un lado para que Misty y Ash pudieran entrar y el ratón asomó su cabeza y cuando reconoció y viendo en donde ellos estaban salto hacía afuera e inmediatamente se fue hacía la cocina.

—¿Todavía le gusta la salsa de tomate? Preguntó Misty.

—El continúa siendo adicto a estás cosas contesto Ash.

—Mimey ¿Quiénes eran los que estaban en la puerta? Una voz preguntó desde el otro cuarto Ash podía reconocer esa voz en donde sea.

—Soy yo mamá, contesto él segundos después su madre llegó.

—! Ash Misty¡ Estoy tan contenta de que llegaran con bien, me llamó Daisy y me dijo que estaban apunto de llegar, se aproximó a ella y le dio un abrazo maternal.

—Es genial verla de nuevo Señora Delia, dijo Misty.

—Es un gusto de verte de nuevo querida, dijo Delia pero ¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no estás de caminó a Sinnoh ahora Ash? El humor se tornó sombrío.

—Es una larga historia mamá, dijo Ash.

—Él tiene razón se podría sentar, agregó Misty y Delia se vio obligada a obedecerla era algo serio, con la ayuda de Ash Misty volvió a contar los duros eventos de la semana pasada y Delia se quedó sin aliento era increíble.

—…Y eso fue lo que nos trajo hasta aquí, dijo Misty desesperadamente tratando de luchar en no dejar salir las lágrimas, Delia caminó hacía Misty y la abrazo.

—Oh Misty siento tanto escuchar eso, dijo ella, esto debió de ser muy fuerte para ti.

—Eso era hasta que Ash me ayudo a asumirlo, hasta entonces yo sufrí mucho.

—Ese es mi Ash, dijo Delia enviando una sonrisa y Ash se la regresó la sonrisa.

—¿Así que su amigo les dijo que estará aquí para el fin de semana cierto? Preguntó Delia.

—Eso es cierto, dijo Misty, nosotros estamos planeando esperarlo aquí a él si no le es mucha molestia.

—Por supuesto que no es una molestia Misty, ustedes dos son bienvenidos a quedarse todo el tiempo que requieran solo permítanme preparar el cuarto de huéspedes y…

—Esta bien mamá pero me encantaría que Misty se quedará en mi cuarto conmigo, dijo Ash y — Misty y Delia le dieron una mirada, el rápidamente captó lo que estaban pensando ellas.

—No no nada de eso, solo en caso de que Misty necesite de mí o algo y yo estaría cerca, dijo él rápidamente, las dos rieron lentamente encontrando la reacción de él bastante humorosa.

—No te preocupes cariño sabía lo que ibas a decir, dijo Delia y por supuesto que Misty puede quedarse en tu cuarto.

—Gracias Señora Ketchum, contestó Misty.

—Vamos te ayudaré con tus cosas, dijo Ash cómo él estaba a punto de de ayudar a Misty Delia se dio cuenta de algo.

—Ash ¿Dónde está Pikachu? Solo entonces todos ellos escucharon el sonido de unos pies cruzando por el piso de la cocina.

—Cómo lo dije sólo andaba buscando su botella de salsa de tómate, contestó Ash seguro de sí mismo y lo suficiente para que él saliera de la cocina con su cara cubierta de salsa de tómate.

—Pikachu podrías haberte limpiado la cara por ti mismo un poco, contesto Ash. Pikachu no tenía idea de lo que querían decir el pensó que estaba limpio, Delia caminó y agarró al pequeño ratón.

—Yo cuidaré de él cariño sólo ayuda a Misty a que vuelva a ser la misma de antes, dijo ella, Ash agradeció a su madre y se regresó de nuevo a ayudar a sacar las cosas adentró.

—Los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo suficientemente rápido que ninguno pensó que se irían así de rápido y con eso el fin de Semana llegó, Ash y Misty se encontraban afuera jugando con sus Pokemon, Pikachu, Corsola y Azurril estaban jugando un juego de etiqueta, Charizard y Gyarados estaban intercambiando tips, de entrenamiento y Sceptile, Staryu Starmie, Corphish y Horsea, estaban jugando guerra de agua y Swellow y Torkal estaban descansando cercano a unos árboles en el campo incluso Psyduck se comportó muy bien todo el día sin ningún incidente.

—No me había divertido en mucho tiempo cómo hoy lo he hecho, dijo Misty.

—Lo sé esto se siente tan bien sólo de estar listo para relajarse y tener diversión con los Pokemon que en lugar de estar entrenando con ellos dijo Ash mientras esto sucedía Delia se detuvo afuera.

—Ash, el profesor llamó para avisar que su amigo ya ha llegado al laboratorio.

—Bien mamá es mejor que nosotros lleguemos ahí dijo él, los dos llamaron a sus Pokemon a Pikachu, Azurril y ellos se dirigieron al laboratorio de investigación del Profesor Oak.

—Espero que Todd pueda ayudarnos, dijo Ash.

—Igual yo, agregó Misty.

A ellos les tomó cerca de 20 minutos en caminar desde la residencia Ketchum hasta el laboratorio una vez que llegaron a la puerta Ash tocó un poco y después su amigo Tracey un observador Pokemon y Asistente del Profesor les respondió.

—Hola Chicos ha pasado mucho tiempo, dijo él.

—Si ha pasado mucho tiempo, contesto Ash.

—Es un gusto de verte de nuevo, Tracey, dijo Misty.

—Pika [Hola]. Después de los saludos Tracey los dejó pasar a ellos a la sala el Profesor y Todd estaba listo esperándolos.

—Hola a ustedes dos, dijo el Profesor.

—Hola Profesor Ash y Misty, respondieron.

—Hola ha sido mucho tiempo dijo, Todd extendiéndole la mano.

—Demasiado si tú me lo preguntas, mientras él chocó su mano.

—Así ¿Para que me necesitas? Preguntó Todd, Misty tomó la imagen en su mano y se la entregó.

—Queremos ver si nos puedes aclarar la imagen para distinguir bien la medalla que esa mujer sostiene en su mano.

—Claro dijo Todd, ¿Profesor tienes un escáner para la foto?

—Sí por su puesto el mostró a Todd una de las computadoras que por suerte el escáner estaba conectado a ella Todd rápidamente tomó la foto mostrando la imagen en la pantalla y él se centró en la mujer y la medalla y agrando la foto.

—Bien esta imagen se vera en unos pocos segundos por lo borrosa que se encuentra y todos esperaron pacientemente para que la imagen lentamente se fuera aclarando después de unos segundos la imagen se podía ver perfectamente.

—Ahí ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó Todd.

—Muy bien déjame ver, dijo Misty, ella miró la medalla en la mano de la mujer pensó que la foto estaba ahora más grande lo suficiente para ella y reconoció que la medalla no era de Kanto.

—Daisy tenía razón está no es ninguna de las medallas de Kanto o de algún otro sitio, dijo ella chicos ustedes la reconocen.

—Está no luce igual a las de las islas naranjas, dijo Tracey.

—Y yo no he visto a ninguna medalla cómo está mientras estaba viajando en Johto, dijo Todd y Ash tomó y miró de cerca la medalla le era muy familiar para él.

—En ¿Dónde la he visto antes? Pensó él solo entonces algo lo hizo recordar.

—Lo tengo, dijo el mirando a todos en la habitación.

—¿Qué es Ash? Preguntó el Profesor Oak, pero sin ninguna respuesta Ash salió corriendo del cuarto.

—Espera Ash para dónde vas.

—Estaré de regreso en unos 30 minutos fue su única respuesta ninguno Sabía ¿Por qué? El corrió afuera de ahí tan rápidamente.

—Bien eso fue inexplicable, comentó Todd.

—De acuerdo mientras nosotros esperamos por que no nos dices que es lo que está pasando Misty, ella suspiró no muy feliz de tener que decir de nuevo la historia.

—Bien esté es el trato.

Delia estaba afuera de su jardín con Ash y Misty en el laboratorio del Profesor, quien sabe cuantas cosas debía de hacer para mantenerse ella estaba tan ocupada que no vio venir a Ash de nuevo corriendo hacía su casa.

—Mamá hey mamá, gritó él.

—¿Dónde están mis medallas de Hoenn? Preguntó él.

—Adentro, contesto ella ¿Por qué?

—Creó que podría saber de dónde es la verdadera familia de Misty, dijo él, Delia no gastó más tiempo poniendo las medallas adentró ella rápidamente encontró el porta medallas y las puso en ella y se las dio a Ash.

—Gracias mamá dijo, él antes de salir corriendo de nuevo hacía el laboratorio del Profesor, Delia lo miró irse ella solo podía sonreír.

—Buena suerte amor.

—…Y eso era toda la historia Misty había finalizado de redecir los eventos del pasado de hace una semana atrás al Profesor, Tracey y Todd los tres estaban sin aliento por la verdadera familia de Misty.

—Oh mi Dios nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

—Yo tampoco, dijo Todd.

—Wow esa era una buena idea de Daisy de haber llamado a Ash, dijo Tracey.

—Y hablando de él me preguntó ¿Por qué? Corrió de esa manera preguntó Todd antes de que alguno pudiera contestar Ash corrió de nuevo al cuarto.

—Está bien Ash pero para la próxima vez deberías de darnos una advertencia o algo dijo Tracey, Ash nerviosamente se rasco detrás de su cuello antes de poner su porta medallas, la que contenían las medallas de Hoenn en la mesa.

—¿Qué es esto? Preguntó Todd.

—Todas estás son las medallas que yo gane cuando estuve en Hoenn explicó Ash.

—Ya veo dijo él Profesor ¿tú piensas que la medalla que está en la foto es una de esta?

—Sé lo que es contestó Ash, de hecho él abrió, el porta medallas y sacó las medallas y las sostuvo para que todos pudieran ver mejor.

—Ash es está la medalla, grito Misty.

—Lo es, dijo Misty.

—¿Quiero verla? Preguntó Todd.

—¿De cuál gimnasio es está medalla? Preguntó Tracey.

—Del Gimnasio de la cuidad de Lavaridge, Misty miró la medalla y derramó lágrimas de felicidad de sus ojos.

—Ash…¿Sabes Lo que significa esto? Dijo ella, él la miró y asintió.

—Eso significa que nosotros sabemos en donde está tu verdadera familia se levantó de un salto y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello por otro lado valía la pena. Esto le sorprendió al principio pero luego Ash la envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Oh Ash no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me siento, solo tú me haz hecho feliz gracias, dijo ella.

—Lo que sea Mist lo que sea, contestó el, ¿Qué? ¿De donde se me vino eso? El no tiene ni idea por que lo hizo llamarla a ella así, lo único que él sabía era que se sentía bien, Misty también se quedó sin aliento por eso.

—Él me llamó Mist me pregunto ¿por qué lo hizo?, la verdad era que le gustaba y Ash era el primero que la llamaba de esa forma estaba consciente que él sería él único que la llamaría de ese modo también en sus pensamientos que tal vez de que haya una oportunidad pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una pregunta de Ash.

—Así que ahora sabemos donde está tu familia ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Preguntó él.

—¿Qué es lo que crees voy a ir allí, contestó ella, Ash sonrió y movió su cabeza.

—Debí de haberlo sabido.

—Y… me gustaría que tú vinieras conmigo, agregó Misty, ahora esto era que no se lo hubiera esperado.

—¿Eh? Pero Misty ¿Por qué? No eso no debería de ir contigo, dijo un Ash sorprendido.

—Por favor Ash me harías sentir mejor, sí tu vas a mi lado cuando finalmente los conozcamos rogó, Ash sabía que estaba derrotado en toda su vida ahí habían dos mujeres que él no podría decirle que no eran: su madre y a Misty sin importar que le pidieran, él no podía rehusarse.

—Bien iré contigo, dijo él, una vez más lo agarra de nuevo y le abraza el cuello.

—Gracias Ash dijo ella y Ash le devolvió el abrazo el sintió la misma sensación que recorría su espina dorsal, esa que sintió cuando Misty se sostuvo de él mientras venían volando de cuidad Celeste.

—Tal vez Pikachu tenga razón tal vez, ya es hora de decirle a ella, ¿Qué tal si no? ¿Qué pasa si todo se estropea? Él decidió preguntarse por eso después, ahora mismo necesitamos coordinar todo para nuestro viaje.

—Ahora que Sabemos a donde debemos de ir supongo que deberíamos de empezar la manera de llegar ahí, dijo el.

—¿Cuánto durará en tomar ese barco? Preguntó Misty.

—Eso depende de que barco atraque en el puerto, contesto Ash, mientras conseguimos uno podemos emprender el viaje a Hoenn, comento el chico.

—Oh contesto ella todos podrían decir que se desánimo ella esta intentándolo ir a Hoenn a encontrar a su familia y la noticia que le tomaría más tiempo de lo que habían esperado sintió que no era bienvenida, él se arrimó a ella y puso en su hombro.

—Oye anímate nos tomará un poco más, pero llegaremos ahí, Misty lo miró y sonrió no importa en cual situación siempre está ella, siempre podía contar con su cálida sonrisa para hacer sentir mejor a su amiga.

—Lo sé, contestó ella, estaban tan esperanzados en llegar ahí rápido solo entonces Tracey los detuvo.

—Puedo revisar si hay disponible uno que parta de aquí pronto, dijo él.

—Eso es genial gracias Tracey, dijo Ash agradecido, Tracey se fue a una de las computadoras en búsqueda de los barcos que partieran a Hoenn.

—Así ¿Cuál de los dos puertos quieren usar, al sudoeste de Pueblo Paleta o en Cuidad verde? Preguntó él.

—Cualquiera de los dos esta bien, contesto Ash, con eso en mente Tracey inicio la búsqueda de barcos con horarios en que llegaran a Hoenn después de unos minutos él había conseguido algunos resultados de su búsqueda.

—Bueno he indagado los dos barcos, uno de ellos sale al suroeste del puerto de Pueblo Paleta, pero está en las Islas Canelas, Ciudad Divine antes de partir a Hoenn, ambos Ash y Misty fruncieron el ceño por eso.

—Eso podía tomar un mes o más en llegar ahí ¿Qué hay del otro?.

—El otro parte Ciudad Verde, dijo Tracey y llega en unos tres días a cuidad Slateport en Hoenn y no se detiene en ningún lugar.

—Ese es uno que podríamos tomar, y llegaremos en pocas semanas, él miró a Misty.

—¿Así que cuál escogemos? Preguntó él.

—Bueno podríamos partir después, pero debería decir que tomaremos el que parte de Ciudad Verde, contesto ella y cómo no queremos paradas innecesarias durante nuestro viaje asintió y Tracey empezó a hacer los preparativos para el viaje para ellos dos.

—Bueno esto no nos tomará mucho tiempo dijo él y escribió en los espacios vacíos unas pocas cosas y segundos después los dos tiquetes les estaban siendo entregado a ellos.

—Aquí está todo, dijo él.

—Wow eso fue rápido, Ash tomó los tiquetes y le dio uno a Misty.

—Así que estaremos tres días antes de que nuestro barco parta, dijo Misty.

—Sí entonces ¿Qué deberíamos de hacer mientras? Preguntó Ash.

—No lo sé, no tengo nada planeado, contesto Misty supongo que sólo dejaremos que el tiempo pase y el día llegue para poder partir.

—Suena excelente para mí, dijo Ash, él y Misty agradecieron al profesor, Tracey y a Todd antes de regresar a la residencia Ketchum.

—Los días pasaron rápido, pronto era tiempo para que Ash y Misty fueran a Ciudad Verde para abordar el barco Ash y Misty estaban al frente de la residencia Ketchum el Profesor Oak Tracey y Todd estaban ahí para verlos partir.

—Bien Misty, esto es todo, nosotros al fin conoceremos a tu verdadera familia pronto.

—Sí dijo Misty Ash se dio cuenta que su voz sonaba más extraño de lo normal y él la miró.

—Estás nerviosa.

—Más bien Ansiosa, contesto ella, supongo es la mejor manera de describir cómo te sientes después de una gran batalla, Ash asintió en entendimiento que él sentía lo mismo y el puso una mano en su hombro.

—Escucha tratemos de no pensar en nada de esto ahorita, hasta encontrar la verdad de de lo que pasó con tú familia Misty, dijo Ash a ella. —

—Es fácil de decir que de hacer tú no eres la única persona que conocerás a tu familia por primera vez en Diez años.

—Pero te he visto haciendo esas cosas más difíciles, cómo esta, contestó el.

—Oh sí ¿Cómo cuales?

—Que hay de aquella vez que tú y Brock corrieron de nuevo en esa torre de vuelta en Pueblo Lavanda cuando yo y Pikachu no regresábamos a nuestros cuerpos, dijo Ash estaba un poco sorprendido que se recordará lo que sufrió ella por él.

—Bien pero eso fue solo una vez.

—Bien ¿Qué hay de lo que pasó en las islas naranjas, durante la batalla entre Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres y Lugia, dijo Ash, ahora Misty estaba en silencio y sin aliento, ella no le había dicho a Ash que ella fue una de las personas que se metió al agua y lo sacó de ahí y cuando ella no hablo, Ash decidió hablar.

—¿No te presionare por qué se que tu lo hiciste?

—N-No eso es suficiente, dijo ella todos saben que yo te salve, cuando estuvimos en la isla naranjas.

—Ahora ustedes dos están seguros de haber escogidos a todos los Pokemon que necesitan, cada uno de ellos escogió 4 Ash lleva a Pikachu, Charizard, Donphan y Sceptile mientras que Misty llevaba a Azurril, Psyduck, Starmie y Gyarados el resto de sus Pokemon se estarán quedando en la reservación del laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

—Y con los equipos acua y magma derrotados, la región de Hoenn es mucho más segura ahora, dijo Misty.

—No sólo eso nosotros no hemos visto al Equipo Rocket en semanas todo esto convenció al Profesor Oak que ellos estaban preparados para todo.

—Bueno ¿Tienen lo que necesitan? Dijo él.

—Cuídate, dijo Delia.

—Lo haremos mamá.

—Bueno llamaremos cuando, estemos en Slateport Ash tomó una mirada sobre su mamá, Pikachu una ves dentro de su mochila esta vez con el Azurril de Misty y después que estaba sujeta a Ash le dio un Ok para poder despegar. —

—Bueno compañero vamos a Ciudad Verde, dijo él y con un medió rugido y el agite de sus alas Charizard estaba en el aire de nuevo, el Dragón voló a las afueras de la Ciudad Verde, sus dos pasajeros pensaban con mucha emoción de llegar anticipadamente a Hoenn y estar mucho más cerca de encontrar a la verdadera familia de Misty.

 _ **Fin del Capítulo: 3 nos leemos en el capítulo 4.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **N/A: Los tienen finalmente las pistas necesarias, para localizar a la verdadera familia de Maña Misty que viven en el Gimnasio de la Cuidad Lavaidge la medalla lava, con Hoenn siendo su próximo destino ellos partieron para cuidad Verde y cómo resultado de la búsqueda ¿Podrán encontrar a la verdadera familia de Misty encuéntralo en:**_

 _ **EL Hogar Es Donde El Corazón Está.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie cómo los personajes, no me pertenecen les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokemon, este capítulo fue traducido para entretener al lector que habla español.**_

 _ **N/T: Bueno espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, apenas son 1/2 pronto escribiré el siguiente, y no se aceleren pronto verán nuevas actualizaciones de mis fics se vendrán muy buenos capítulos de algunos fics que tengo pendientes en continuarlos y claro gracias a su autor, Xtreme Gamer por darme su permiso para traducir tu fic y para todos los que hablamos español mil gracias por leer mis historias espero que este nuevo proyecto sea de su total agrado.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Próximo Capitulo: 4 Por fin en Casa.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el Capítulo 4**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Revisado.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_


	4. Capítulo 4 Por fin estoy En Casa

_**Capítulo: 4**_

 _ **Por fin en casa**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 4 Por fin en casa.**_

 _Ash y Misty llegaron al puerto de cuidad vermilion en tiempo record gracias al rápido vuelo el dúo lo logró en menos de 45 minutos del que les tomó volar de cuidad Celeste a pueblo Paleta llegando a su destinó, más temprano de lo estimado Ash se alegró que no había cambiado mucho, desde su ultima parada allí hace casi 5 años después._

—Es tal como yo lo recuerdo, dijo el viendo las diferentes construcciones.

—Sí agregó Misty y si no nos hubiéramos ido hoy no hubiera importado parar por algunos lugares.

—Lo sé me encantaría poder luchar contra el Teniente Surge de nuevo, dijo Ash.

—Pika chu. Pi Kachu Pi ka (Yo también quiero luchar, su Raichu era muy fuerte, dijo Pikachu).

—Puedes repetir eso de nuevo amigo ellos tres continuaron con su viaje, iban recordando este lugar, al igual caminaban hacía los mueles. —

 _Al llegar a los muelles pronto encontraron su barco que aunque no tan grande o lujoso como el de ST Anne era un impresionante barco mirando el barco llamado SS Neptuno era un barco relativamente nuevo, que no ha tenido muchos viajes al mar. Tenía 20 cabinas para los pasajeros pero no mucho más en términos de alojamientos de entrenador. Aún así era los suficiente bueno para Ash y Misty que caminaron hasta la rampa de carga presentaron sus tiquetes, al capitán los tomó y arrancó un trozo y se los devolvió._

—Gracias por ir abordó del barco SS Neptuno su cabina es la número 17 Espero que disfrute del viaje entonces caminaron por la rampa con el mismo pensamiento.

—¿Cabina? ¿Es cómo un solo cuarto? ¿Qué voy a compartir con Ash/Misty? Los dos se miraron el uno al otro y rápidamente, se alejaron y cuando se miraron uno al otro trataron de ocultar su sonrojo, que estaba en aumentando en sus caras.

—Oh Chico, Tracey tu eres hombre muerto cuando, te vea la próxima vez, dijo Misty para sí misma.

 _Me pregunto sí Tracey habrá planeado esto, todo este tiempo se dijo así mismo. Mientras cada entrenador estaba ocupado en sus propios pensamientos Pikachu observó silenciosamente desde su lugar en el hombro de Ash el estado silenciosamente y que esto debía de ponerlo en la necesidad de admitir sus sentimientos hacía Misty durante su silencio pensó en caminar pero le siguió sus pasos a su cuarto._

—Bien ya estamos aquí dijo Ash, rompiendo el silencio.

—Sí contestó Misty.

—Bien vamos Ash tomó y sacó afuera la llave que el capitán le entregó y abrió la puerta. Entonces se detuvo quedándose al lado de la puerta y dijo. —Primero las damas Misty río divertida por la amabilidad de Ash.

—¿Por qué Gracias? Dijo ella y ella caminó adentro del cuarto y lo miró muy bien amueblado con sofá una televisión y una cama doble… Uh oh.

—¿Sólo una cama dijo para si mismo que se encontraba adentró de sus pensamientos Misty entro en acción poniendo sus bolsas en la cama.

—¡Yo escojo la cama! Anunció sacando a Ash de su trance ¿Oye donde se supone que yo voy a dormir? Pregunto Ash.

 _Misty simplemente señaló el sofá suspiró derrotado._ —Espero que tenga una cama plegable, se dijo así mismo.

 _Las cosas estaban muy calmadas esa noche en el barco todo estaba muy bien en su caminó cuidad de Puerto Listón y todos los pasajeros estaban adentró de su cabina ya que era de noche._

 _Oh al menos estaban todos en sus cabinas excepto por Ash._

 _El una vez más estaba en sus pensamientos que le impedía entrar en el mundo de los sueños, como al resto de las personas, entonces decidió hacer una caminata por el barco el se fue asegurándose de no despertar a Misty, en el proceso y se fue al pasillo del barco y apoyándose de la barandilla miró abajo en el océano viendo las brillantes luces del Chichou y el Lanturn entre, las olas sus ojos estaban concentrado en el océano su mente estaba en el mismo lugar desde que llegaron a cuidad Celeste._

 _Confusión:_

—Estamos tan cerca de encontrar a los verdaderos padres de Misty, ¿Pero que va a suceder después de todo esto? Preguntó Ash, tendré la oportunidad y decirle todo o mantener el secreto y dejar que seas feliz con ellos, sin mi Ash sostuvo su cabeza y trató de encontrar una buena solución.

—Ah esto me está volviendo loco, gritó él. ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser tan duro?

—Pika Kachu Pikapi (Eso es el amor Ash). Ash se giró alrededor de él y vio a su fiel compañero quedándose a unos pocos pasos lejos de él. Ash le sonrió antes de regresar su vista al océano.

—Perdón sí te desperté, dijo él.

—Pi Pika chu cha (No te preocupes por eso). Dijo Pikachu.

—¿Chu Pika chu Pika Pikachupi? (¿Así que pensando con Misty de nuevo?). Ash asintió en respuesta.

—Siempre he estado pensando últimamente en ella, dijo el.

—Desde que nos fuimos a cuidad Celeste todas esas semanas y no he podido sacarla de mi mente.

—Pichu Picha (Tal vez ya es Tiempo). Dijo Pikachu y Ash sabía lo que eso significaba.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso compañero cuando yo no lo estoy?

—Pi chu kachu (Llámalo Instinto). Dijo el ratón amarillo. Ash sonrió y había una cosa sobre Pikachu que era cierto más que otra cosa eso era sus instintos de Pikachu que nunca los había dejado desapercibidos.

—Bueno sí tu lo dices entonces. ¿Pero que si?

—Pika, Pikapi (¡Nada de peros Ash!). Lo interrumpió Pikachu Pi ka Chu Cha Pika Pi chu Ka Chu (Uno de estos días tu le tendrás que decir a ella). Ash estaba en silencio por un poco dejando que las palabras de Pikachu, se le grabaran en su cabeza y una mirada tan familiar de determinación en sus ojos.

—Tienes mucha razón Pikachu tengo que decirle a ella, dijo él.

—Pika (Muy bien). Celebró Pikachu.

—Una vez que regrese con su verdadera familia iré a decirle lo que siento, dijo Ash.

—¿Pika pi ka chu pi chu? (¿Bueno pero que hay si no lo consigues?). Preguntó Pikachu Ash se puso a pensar y rápidamente le dio una respuesta que era muy razonable.

—Le diré y sí no lo logró entonces tienes mi permiso para darme un buen ataque eléctrico el mejor que tengas, mientras sus orejas se movieron.

—¿Pika? (¿Es en serio?). Preguntó Pikachu.

—Es en serio llámalo una garantía, para no arrepentirme y no dar marcha atrás, Pikachu se alegró.

—Pi ka pi ka chu, ¡Pikapi! (¡Tu puedes contar conmigo Ash!). Ash sonrió a su siempre leal compañero entonces el bostezo.

—Ahora que he decidido me iré a descansar, dijo él es tiempo de irse a la cama Pikachu salto de su hombro hacía la cabina de ambos la de Misty y la de él y descansar un poco.

 _El recordatorio del barco que esperaron tener diversión con sus Pokemon y capturar cómo en viejos tiempos antes de que atracara en cuidad Puerto Listón antes de tomar sus pertenencias ellos del barco y pisar tierra firme por primera vez en varias semanas._

 _Bueno ya estamos aquí en cuidad Puerto Listón ellos dos tomaron una rápida mirada alrededor cómo era casi el medió día y el mercado marítimo estaba en pleno apogeo las personas llenaban las calles pasando por una tienda a otra comprando comida baratijas y cualquier otra cosa que se vendía, a pesar de que Misty había llegado a Hoenn una vez antes pero en esa ocasión no atracó en puerto listón en ese entonces._

—Wow este lugar es claro que están ocupados, dijo ella.

—Lo diré nunca he visto un lugar tan abultado, replicó ella.

—Dime ¿Dónde atracaron la última vez que tu viniste a Hoenn? Preguntó Ash.

 _Misty se llevó la mano a su barbilla mientras trataba de recordar._

—No lo recuerdo cual fue el nombre de la cuidad pero estaba en algún lugar de la costa oeste de Hoenn, dijo Misty.

—Ha de haber sido un bonito lugar, dijo Ash.

—Bueno deberíamos de dirigirnosal centro Pokemon y llamar a casa para decirles que llegamos con bien, Misty estuvo de acuerdo cuando Ash la condujo al centro Pokemon.

 _En el mayor constrante de el mercado al centro Pokemon estaba relativamente vacío con sólo unos pocos entrenadores que estaban esperando a que terminarán los chequeos de rutina en sus Pokemon terminaran, Ash estaba sentado en uno de los vídeos teléfonos llamando a su casa mientras tanto Misty tomó los Pokemon de ambos para que sean revisados mientras él llama a su madre primero cómo ella se debe de preocupar de más y en unos pocos timbrados su madre respondió._

—Hola residencia Ketchum.

—Hola mamá, dijo Ash.

—Ash que bien poderte escuchar de nuevo ustedes llegaron bien a Puerto Listón, seguramente contestó Delia.

—Lo hicimos, dijo Ash.

—Eso es maravilloso Misty esta realmente cerca de su verdadero hogar comentó Delia.

—Lo sé ¿Cómo esta todo por haya en casa? Preguntó Ash.

—Otro día me llamó Daisy y ella quería desearles muy buena suerte en su búsqueda.

—Tengo que llamarla y agradecerle, dijo Ash. ¿Ella que dice cómo lo están manejando violeta y Lyli el hecho que Misty no estará haya?

—Ella dice que estaban desalentadas primero pero después se recuperaron, respondió Delia y ellas mandaron sus mejores deseos también.

—Eso es bueno estoy agradecido de escuchar eso que lo están tomándolo bien, bien yo debería de llamar al profesor Oak y decirle, que ya llegamos.

—Cuídate de todo Cariño, dijo Delia.

—Gracias mamá, dijo Ash Misty ya está regresando con nuestros Pokemon nos estaremos hablando pronto.

—Bueno cariño, dijo Delia cuídate te amo.

—Yo también te amo mamá, contesto Ash el término la llamada cómo Misty se acercó hacía el con Azurril en sus brazos y Pikachu en su hombro y una vez que se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca saltó hacía el hombro de Ash.

—La enfermera Joy dijo que todos estaban en excelente estado, dijo ella.

—Eso es bueno dijo Ash ¿Así que lista para partir?

—¿Cómo cuanto tiempo nos tomará esta vez? Preguntó Misty.

—Podríamos caminar o volar si nosotros camináramos podríamos tardar unas pocas semanas, o podemos tardar unos pocos días sí voláramos ¿Cuál prefieres tu? Misty pensó por un poco mientras voláramos podríamos llegar más rápido, ella quería más tiempo con Ash cómo podía.

—¿Sabes que? Nos tomaría más tiempo pero me encantaría ir caminando, por ahí dijo ella.

—-Sí es lo que tú quieres, replicó Ash creía caminar en vez de volar.

—Tu… ¿Tú? Preguntó ella ligeramente sorprendida.

—Sí dijo Ash hay montones de lugares que podría mostrarte, los cuales no podría hacerlo si fuéramos volando y bueno será como en los viejos tiempos solos tu y yo y nuestros Pokemon Misty sonrió eso era como que Ash le hubiera leído su mente por eso es la misma cosa que estaban pensando.

—Nosotros estaremos bien, dijo Ash más pronto nos iremos más pronto llegaremos a cuidad Lavaridge.

—Sí dijo Misty después de asegurarse que tenían todo listo lo que necesitaban para su viaje Ash y Misty salieron del centro Pokemon hacía el noroeste, de Puerto Listón haciendo camino hacía la otra cuidad.

—Ash Miró ayer rápidamente a Misty mientras ella miraba en sus ojos no habían nadie con quién quisiera pasar el resto de su vida el único problema era decirle esperaba que el trató que hizo con Pikachu fuera suficiente motivación para él.

—Es también un miedo al rechazó o el ataque de un impactrueno una voz en su cabeza le dijo que la única pregunta el cual tu tengas más miedo y Ash no tenía respuesta para eso pero el sabía una cosa.

—El amor es una batalla dura de ganar.

 _El viaje de puerto listón hasta su siguiente parada era más divertido que también de entrenar de lo que supieron imaginar durante el caminó Ash le mostró todas las paradas que él había hecho en su primer viaje por Hoenn en su primera parada fue la casa del truco en la ruta 110 él le dijo a ella de las metas de Brock May y Max_ _para derrotar al equipo rocket y se acercaron a un viejo Jiggle Puff (ella disfruto la parte en que ellos despertaron con sus caras rayadas que las usó como lienzo como en los viejos tiempos). Por haya rentaron unas bicicletas por sugerencia de Misty cerca del final tuvieron una competencia que Misty gano._

 _Ash insistió en que el se dejó ganar. Pero Misty no le creyó por un segundo. Después de eso decidieron hacer una parada en la cuidad de Mauville para reponer sus suministros y descansar por unos días durante ese tiempo Ash estaba constantemente pensando en sus sentimientos hacía Misty._

—Eso es perfecto le dijo a Pikachu ella se merece nada menos que eso.

—Pika Pichu Pi Picha. Pika Kachu Pichu Pi Pikachu (Sí tu sabes estoy impresionado de esto tu si te lo estás tomando en serio.

—¿Por qué no debería? Quiero decir realmente la amo todos ustedes lo saben, dijo él.

—Pika Pi ka Kachu chu pi Pikachu Ka Chu (Lo sé sólo me estoy asegurando de nuestro trato.

—Créeme en mí no lo olvidaré, comentó Ash.

—Pika (Bien).Con eso se alejó Pikachu dejando a Ash solo con sus pensamientos.

—No lo he olvidado pero no tengo idea de como voy a decirle a ella, con sus pensamientos están constantemente centrados en la entrenadora de Pokemon de agua la cual viajaba con Ash camino dentro del centro Pokemon unirse con ella.

 _Unos pocos días después Ash y Misty se alejaron de la cuidad Mawville y una vez más Ash les contaba sus batallas contra la familia Winstrate, con su encuentro con el equipo Acua y el equipo Magma a la altura del monte chimenea._

 _De hecho montaba en un canopy hasta la cima del monte chimenea Misty pasó la mayor parte del tiempo viendo el paisaje. Ash también admiraba, pero la suya era diferente a la de Misty veía mientras qué Misty miraba abajo, Ash la estaba mirando y en su opinión ella era la muchacha más hermosa que él había visto siempre y apenas su presencia solamente podían hacer cualquier cosa mejor. Eso solo alimentó su deseo de estar con ella e hizo que su necesidad de decirle sea mucho más fuerte._

—Caray ella es tan bonita sin importar que, tengo que decirle a ella ¿Pero ahora? Ash continúa pensando en el problema sin saber lo que estaba haciendo hasta que…

—Ash el fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por la voz de Misty.

—¿Pasa algo malo Ash? Preguntó Misty.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Preguntó sin saber lo que ella estaba hablando.

—Tu me has estado mirando los últimos 5 minutos, replicó Misty ¿Seguro que encuentras bien?

—Por supuesto nunca he estado mejor mintió él Misty supuso que estaba mintiendo pero en vez de presionarlo lo dejó pasar.

—Si tú lo dices, dijo ella se regresó a mirar afuera en la canasta del canopy viendo el bosque abajo Ash dio un suspiró en señal de Alivió por qué no lo atrapó.

—Estuvo muy cerca Ketchum y ella casi me descubre ahí, voy a tener que ser más cuidadoso con eso y con ese pensamiento final él se le unió para disfrutar del paisaje mirando hacía el bosque, mientras el canopy continuará con su camino hasta el monte chimenea.

 _Una vez en la parte superior, les llevaría unos días en, llegar al centro de la cuidad Lavaridge que estaba a unos días de distancia mientras seguían de viaje Ash podría decir que Misty estaba cada vez más cerca y más nerviosa y conforme transcurrían los segundos no la culparía, pues finalmente va a reunirse con su familia después de haberla separada de ella por más de 10 años fue una experiencia bastante dura pero el le recordó qué el estaba a su lado todo el tiempo y cada vez que ella se lo agradecía y le daba esa sonrisa de oro que lo podía enamorar una y otra vez. Después de unos días Ash vio algo muy familiar era un puente que conduce a su próxima y esperando que sea su última parada en su viaje._

—Lo hicimos estamos en cuidad Lavaridge exclamó, él Misty pronto a la par de Ash sus ojos giraron atrás mirando sobre la cuidad, Ash lo sabía que ella estaba buscando.

—¿Quieres ir al gimnasio? Dijo demasiado emocionado.

 _Misty asistió y le tomó la mano._

—Te llevaré allí ahora dijo, Ash devolviéndole la sonrisa su sonrisa y lo tomó de su mano dejándola llevar al gimnasio de cuidad Lavaridge y a su familia.

—Minutos después Ash y Misty ya estaban al frente del gimnasio Pokemon mientras se encontraban ahí un entrenador salió frustrado.

—¡Oh no No puedo creer que haya perdido con una chica! Caminó por los dos entrenadores, demasiado absorto en su propia ira por su perdida para notarlo una vez que el muchacho se fue Ash tuvo que dejar escapar una sonrisa que había estado sosteniendo Misty lo miró con curiosidad.

—Es… Sólo que… no puedo creer que estaba tan frustrado por que perdió con una chica explicó entre risas.

—Y eso es divertido perder con una mujer sin recalcar que haz perdido con otras chicas hace tiempo atrás.

—Lo sé pero era por su acción yo pensé que era divertido, explicó Ash no hay nada de malo de perder con alguien, con nadie y mucho menos una chica. La forma en que yo veo en que cualquiera perder a alguien. Misty se sorprendió al escuchar a Ash hablar así.

—Wow ¿Desde cuándo Ash se puso tan sabio con saber ganar o perder en una batalla? Antes de que pudiera preguntarle Ash comenzó a caminar hacía el gimnasio.

—Vienes le llamó Misty salió de sus pensamientos.

—S-Sí vamos dijo, ella caminó al lado de Ash y así los dos estaban entrando en el gimnasio de cuidad Lavaridge.

 _Dentro del gimnasio Flannery estaba felicitando a sus Pokemon por la victoria que tuvieron en grupo por su esfuerzo pero su Torkal, Magu, su Macargo, su Megu y su Sgluma estaban todos agradecidos con ella y les dio a todos ellos su merecido premió._

—Ustedes estuvieron increíbles ahí afuera, dijo ella es como lo pensé pero ustedes lucharon para sacar la victoria juntos y es por eso que ganamos.

 _A juzgar por la forma en que tu rival se veía cuando salió no parecía que fuera tan difícil en absoluto en absoluto. Flannery se levantó y fue hacía el sonido de la voz estaba feliz ver que ver que pertenecía a un viejo amigo suyo se levantó y corrió para Saludarlo y sus tres Pokemon le seguían muy de cerca._

—Que bueno es verte de nuevo Flannery, dijo Ash.

—¡Pika! (¡Hola ahí!). Saludó Pikachu.

—Es un agrado de volverlos a ver a ustedes dos de nuevo, dijo Flannery y ella se dio cuenta de Misty quién estaba a la par de él.

—¿Quién es ella? Preguntó Ella.

—Ella es una amiga muy cercana mía, dijo Ash no queriendo revelar el nombre de Misty tan rápido ella es la razón de que actualmente estamos aquí.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? Preguntó Flannery antes de que Ash pudiera responder Misty hizo una sugerencia.

—¿Por qué no entramos y nos sentamos.

—Buena idea, dijo Ash.

—Pikachu no te importaría si te quedas con los Pokemon de Flannery mientras tanto.

—Chu Pikachu (No hay problema). El pequeño ratón contesto y se fue con los Pokemon de Flannery, Ash, Misty y Flannery ya estaban adentró.

 _Ash, Misty y Flannery estaban todos cómodamente sentados en la mesa de la sala Misty se sentó a la par de Ash ese sentimiento que ella debería de ser apoyada y por supuesto que Ash estaba más que gustoso de dárselo todo el apoyo que ella pudiera necesitar._

—Bien me pueden decir ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? Preguntó Flannery.

—Antes de hacer eso yo tengo que saber algo, dijo Ash Flannery estaba de acuerdo de responder a su pregunta.

—¿Tienes algún recuerdo de una hermana? Flannery tuvo que admitir que la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa eso era algo que no había recordado por años hasta ahora.

—¿P-Por qué lo preguntas? Preguntó Flannery.

—Por favor es algo, que necesitamos saber, Misty suplicó tomó una mirada al ojo de Misty la desesperación en mirada era vital para lo que sea que desean saber.

—Sí lo tengo, contestó ella.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tu la viste a ella?

—N… No recuerdo exactamente, contestó supongo que ha pasado cerca de 10 años desde que la vi por última ves que la vi afuera en una esquina podía ver que los ojos de Misty se agrandaban. Es obvio que su búsqueda estaba por terminar, pero necesitaban más pruebas

—¿Qué sucedió con ella? Preguntó Ash Flannery bajó muy levemente su cabeza. Lo que fuera que ella fuera a decir a ellos Ash y Misty sabían que sería muy dolorosa.

—Sí ellos han continuando con esto hasta hoy formando un gran orgullo en compartir este hecho.

—Cómo estaba diciendo es alrededor de 10 años que nuestros padres habían alcanzados sus sueños de trabajar en la Rama de la Liga Pokemon de Hoenn

—¿Así que eso lo que sucedió después de que obtuvieran sus trabajos? Preguntó Ash.

—Era hace unos pocos meses antes de que debieran de hacer una reporte así nuestro padre sugiriera que nos tomáramos un corto paseó en barco.

—¿Paseó en barco? Preguntó Ash.

—Sí dijo Flannery a nuestro pesar gimnasio de fuego tanto que a mi madre y a mi hermana adoraban los Pokemon de agua. De hecho mi hermana quiere ser una maestra de Pokemon de agua en cuanto ella tuviera la edad necesaria Ash volvió a echar una ojeada y vio que sus ojos estaban apunto de llorar, pero estaba luchando para no hacerlo.

—Por Favor continua.

—Habíamos estado navegando por unas semanas y ahí fue cuando sucedió.

—¿Entonces sucedió lo que pasó? Preguntó Ash aunque había llegado tan lejos con su historia Flannery se resistía a continuar.

—Por favor Flannery sé que esto es duro, pero nosotros necesitamos saberlo suplicó Ash.

—Por favor agregó Misty sintiendo la desesperación en su voz Flannery encontró el coraje para terminar su historia.

—Nosotros estábamos al noreste de la costa de Kanto estábamos, en un pequeño puerto para suplirnos nuestros suministros cuando una flota de submarinos nos rodearon dijo ella los hombres con unos uniformes con una «R» roja empezaron a salir cada uno con una arma apuntándolos Ash reconoció la descripción reconoció del equipo de un soldado Rocket uno de los hombres abordó a nuestro barco estaba vestido con traje naranja Misty reconoció a este hombre Gyovanni el ex líder del gimnasio de cuidad Verde.

—¿Qué es lo que él quería? Preguntó Ash.

—¿Y lo refutaron ustedes?

—El sólo dijo que sí ellos lo rechazaban el le pediría a sus hombres que atacará, contestó Flannery por su puesto mi padre es un hombre orgulloso y el bajó para hacer un rato con Giovanni diciéndole que si lo derrota en una batalla el le dará todos sus Pokemon pero si le gana Gyovanni nos tendrá que dejar libes.

—¿Él acepto? Preguntó Misty.

—Sí contesto Flannery el ordenó a sus hombres que bajaran sus armas el llamó a su Persian mientras mi padre usó a Blaziquen ambas mi hermana y yo sabíamos que ninguna manera el Persian derrotaría al Blaziquen de nuestro Padre.

—Naturalmente contestó Ash no sólo no podría hacerle algo porqué tiene la ventaja de tipo pero también la ventaja por su velocidad.

—Es algo que rápidamente aprendió Gyovanni, dijo Flannery su Persian fue obstaculizado desde el principio no solamente puede aterrizar y golpear al Blaziquen de nuestro padre pero no podía evadir sus ataques tampoco y con eso quedó claro que el Pokemon de Gyovanni no tendría ningún chance.

—¿Él admitió que lo derrotaron? Preguntó Misty.

—El lo hizo contesto Flannery el sabía que obviamente y el llamó de nuevo a su Persian de nuevo a su lado y le ordenó a todos sus hombres que se sumergieran ellos regresaron adentró del submarino y desapareció de nuevo entre el agua pronto él fue él único que se quedó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Preguntó Ash.

—Después de derrotarlo nuestro padre se dio la vuelta para mirarnos y mientras le daba la espalda y Gyovanni ordenó a su Persian que usará un Hiperryayo dijo ella mientras que Misty se quedó sin aliento que Misty se quedó sin aliento y mientras Ash estaba en Shock.

—¿El ordenó un ataque mientras que tu padre estaba de espalda eso es de un cobarde hacer un ataque como ese, dijo Misty.

—Puedes repetirlo de nuevo, dijo Flannery mi padre lo apenas lo vio a tiempo y se apartó de su trayectoria la explosión dejó a todos sin equilibrio mi hermana fue tirada por la borda.

—¿Golpeada por la Borda? Preguntó Misty.

—Sí y eso era realmente malo eso por que el agua recurrentemente entraba bastante fuerte debido a que cayo el barco.

—¿Ustedes trataron de ir tras ella verdad? Preguntó Ash, encontrando su voz.

—Podríamos pero el barco fue dañado por el Hiperrayo, explicó Flannery el ataque daño el motor estábamos en la deriva en el mar al igual cómo lo era mi hermana

 _Por ahora las lágrimas estaban cayendo de sus ojos revelando los día en que ella perdió a su hermana solo como el dolor que Ash y Misty tenía miedo de lo que podía ser._

—¿Qué?… ¿sucedió con Gyovanni? Preguntó Misty.

—Él escapó durante la confusión contestó Flannery no nos preocupaba que en este momento lo más nos importaba más era poder encontrar a mi hermana y recuperarla de forma segura.

—Lamentablemente nos duramos unos días en volver al barco, Ash y Misty escucharon atentamente hasta ahora la historia de Flannery encajaba perfectamente con la llegada de Misty a cuidad Celeste. Una vez que pudimos hacer que el barco funcionará estuvimos buscando en la Costa deteniéndonos en cada cuidad portuaria a lo largo del camino, dijo Flannery.

Noirthpoint… Seabreeze… Cuidad Celeste… por todas partes y eso no hizo pensar que no podríamos recuperarla. Misty jadeo así misma sorprendida y llevo su mano a la boca.

—Ellos… llegaron… ellos… vinieron a buscarme se dijo, Misty.

—Eso es todo lo que recuerdo de ese día, dijo Flannery espero que haya respondido a todas sus preguntas.

—Sólo eso, respondió Ash hay otra cosa que necesitamos saber.

—¿Cómo que?

—¿Recuerdas su nombre? Preguntó Ash Flannery sonrió un poco

—Cómo podría olvidarlo es de la pocas cosas que continuo recordando de ella, contestó Flannery, es un poco divertida la historia de cómo escogieron su nombre.

—Me importaría escucharla si no te importa.

—Claro Flannery, dijo de acuerdo con mí madre estaba lloviendo esa noche y ella nació esa mañana mientras todo esto estaba tratando de encontrarle un nombre para ella tomó una mirada afuera del cuarto del hospital tuvo una hermosa vista del bosque con un pequeño lago en el medio. Por que de la lluvia la tierra se cubrió en un roció fino y el lago estaba cubierto de una ligera niebla. La historia de Flannery junto con la mujer que llevaba una divisa de color en la foto Misty se dio cuenta que está es su casa.

—Ash miró a Misty y la tomó de la mano en la suya y le dio un, apretón ella sabía lo que eso significaba. Es el momento de revelar la verdad.

—Flannery hay algo que tenemos que decirte, nosotros tenemos que mostrártelo Flannery estaba confusa primero Ash y está misteriosa chica vino con sus preguntas del pasado y su perdida de su hermana y ahora ellos tienen que mostrarles algo a ella primero miró cómo Misty alcanzó su bolso y sacó una foto.

—Flannery vio que ¿está foto le luce muy familiar para ti? Preguntó Ash. Misty le mostró la foto y Flannery la miró giro y se quedó sin aliento.

—¿D Dónde obtuvieron esto? Preguntó ella.

—¿Puedes decirnos quién está en esa foto? Preguntó Ash.

—E-Esa es mi madre y mi hermana, contesto ella.

—Pero donde… cómo… ¿Quién te lo dio esto?

—Esto fue encontrado con una pequeña niña cercano a cuidad Celeste, explicó Ash. La niña fue tomada por la familia Waterflower por los últimos 10 años ella ha estado viviendo en el gimnasio de cuidad Celeste.

—¿Qué?... Tú quieres decir … mi hermana… mi hermana está viva? Preguntó Flannery.

—Sí contestó Ash de hecho ella se encuentra aquí.

—¿Ella está? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está ella Flannery comenzó a mirar alrededor muy salvajemente.

—Yo estoy aquí Flannery miró hacía el sonido de la voz lo cual sucedió para Misty. La líder de gimnasio la miro a ella.

—Soy yo dijo ella, Flannery estaba sin palabras por un momento.

—¿Misty? ¿Eres realmente? Preguntó sin creer lo que estaba viendo, Misty asintió sin poder encontrar su voz Flannery no que hacer. La hermana que creía que estaba perdida para siempre estaba sentada ala par de ella.

 _Finalmente incapaz de poder controlar, sus emociones por más tiempo corrió hacía Misty y la abrazó, lágrimas de felicidad cayeron por sus ojos._

—¡Es tu realmente tú! Estás viva lloró ella, Misty estaba acogida por las emociones los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras le regresaba el abrazo.

—No estoy soñando realmente estoy con mi familia, Misty lloró.

—¡No estás soñando Misty finalmente, haz vuelto a casa! dijo, Flannery dejando que sus palabras hicieran eco en ella. —

—Estoy en casa… finalmente estoy en casa, se dijo ella misma.

 _Las siguientes horas sirvieron para ponerse al día Misty le contó a Flannery todo sobre su vida en el gimnasio de cuidad Celeste, además le dijo que fue con Ash en su viaje por todo Kanto las Islas Naranjas y Johto, mientras Flannery le habla sobre los desafíos que enfrentó cómo líder del gimnasio._

—Espera un minuto tu quieres decirme que después todos eso años Ash envió a un tipo planta contra tú Sgluma y yo pensé que ya había aprendido, comentó ella.

—Oye y tenía una estrategia dijo, Ash en su defensa.

—El tiene razón, comentó Flannery el uso la velocidad de Treeko para que todos mis ataques fallaran no puedes creer cómo estaba tan frustrada por causa de eso sin recordar que mi abuelo me dijo que me mantuviera calmada por debajo de la presión que pudiera derrotar y entonces.

—Hablando de tu abuelo ¿Dónde está él? No lo he visto desde que llegamos aquí.

—El fue al centro Pokemon temprano para encontrarse con mis padres, quiero decir nuestros padres, dijo Flannery Misty la miró a su hermana sin aliento.

—¿Nuestros? ¿Ellos van a venir aquí? Flannery se golpeó su cabeza con su mano.

—No puede ser que me haya eso supongo con toda la emoción se me fue de mi cabeza.

—Bueno mirándolo por el lado positivo tu finalmente estás apunto de conocer a tus verdaderos padres, dijo Ash Misty le dio una sonrisa pero en su ser estaba nerviosa como un Persian de cola larga en una habitación del mercado.

—Ellos deberían de estar aquí en unos minutos, contestó Flannery y cómo si fuera una señal.

—Flannery estamos de regreso, Ash podría sentir a Misty muy tensa cuando el abuelo de Flannery regresó el agarró su mano en un intento por calmarla.

—Tu puedes lograr esto Misty dijo, el tu has llegado tan lejos todo el camino hasta aquí de ninguna manera que no podía explicar, las palabras de Ash fueron capaces de calmarla y de darle fuerzas y el coraje para seguir adelante con esto si no hubiera estado ahí ya habría corrido hace mucho tiempo. Era como si se estuviera alimentándose de su fuerza para ayudarla a superar todo esto con la esperanza renovada miró a Flannery y entendió.

—Estoy aquí abuelo, le dijo después de su abuelo el Sr. Moor caminaron de seguido dos personas más alto un hombre de pelo castaño y una mujer Pelirroja Flannery corrió hacía ellos y los abrazó.

—¡Abuelo! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Vengan aquí dijo ella.

—Hey hola cariño, dijo su padre.

—Ha sido tan largo y te extrañe.

—Los extrañe también dijo Flannery.

—Flannery ¿Por qué estaba haya un Pikachu con los otros Pokemon? Él Sr. Moor pregunto la última que revisé tu no tenías un Pikachu.

—No contesto Flannery es de él, mientras ella apuntó a Ash.

—¿Me recuerda señor? Preguntó Ash, él Sr sonrió y Ash caminó hacía él y estrecharon sus manos.

—Cómo podría olvidarte tu diste el mejor Show la última vez que tu estuviste aquí, dijo él.

—¿Un amigo tuyo Flannery? Preguntó su padre.

—Claro que lo es contestó Flannery mamá papá esté es Ash Ketchum uno de los poco entrenadores que me haya derrotado Ash caminó y estrecharon sus manos.

—Es un placer en conocerte dijo el.

—Igualmente dijo el padre de Flannery debes de ser muy bueno sí pudiste vencer a mi hija bueno papá el quedó en el octavo de la conferencia siempre grande del campeonato de ese año dijo, Flannery se modesto y di que eres bueno, dijo Mientras Ash hablaba con el padre de Flannery acerca de su habilidad como entrenador su madre vio a Misty y fue a saludarla.

—Hola querida ¿Eres también una de las amigas de Flannery? Preguntó Ella.

—Podrías decir eso, respondió Misty.

—Mi nombre es Misty.

—Es un placer poder conocerte, Misty dijo, ella ¿Sabes tuvimos una hija con el con el mismo que tú?... De hecho si no sabía diría que eres tu. Misty pudo evitar sonreír no tenían ni idea de cuan verdadera era esa declaración.

 _El padre y el abuelo de Flannery pronto fueron a conocer a Misty. Ash se limitó a retirarse y miró sabiendo lo que esto llevaría._

—Esto va a ser muy mágico, susurró él mientras el miró, el sintió algo subiré en shoulder el no tenía que mirar para saber quién era.

—Pi Pika Chu (Ya era hora). Dijo Pikachu

—Claro que sí replicó los dos se miraron y esperaron hasta que el momento, cuando se vuelvan a reunir otra vez.

—Cariño está es Misty ella es una de las amigas de Flannery, dijo madre de Flannery Misty y Flannery compartieron una mirada rápida ambas estaban ansiosas por conocer la verdadera de Misty.

—Gusto en conocerte, comentó el papá de Flannery.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Le comenté a ella ¿Qué podría ser nuestra hija? ¿No estás de acuerdo Mark? Su madre preguntó Mark el para de Flannery miró muy bien a Misty.

—Sabes Gloria estás en lo cierto esta chica fácilmente, podría hacerse pasar por nuestra hija ella estaría aquí con nosotros hoy y ambos Mark y Gloria estaban empezar a ponerse un poco triste por la perdida de su hija, Misty y Flannery estaban apunto de cambiar eso.

—¿Papá tienes la foto de todos nosotros? Preguntó Flannery.

—Claro nunca salgo de casa sin ella el alcanzó la bolsa de su chaqueta y sacó una foto mostraba una joven Flannery sentada en los hombros de su padre fue una emocionante foto pero nada, se podría decir eso era la mitad de una foto indicando que el lado derecho estaba rasgado a la mitad.

—¿Qué pasó con la otra mitad? Preguntó Misty.

—Nosotros la perdimos cuando perdimos a nuestra hija hace 10 años respondió está foto un poco más larga entonces sonrió y sacó afuera la otra mitad de la foto.

—¿Ustedes quieren decir está mitad? Mostrándole a ellos su otra, mitad de foto Mark y Gloria le echaron una mirada y ambos estaban sin aliento de lo que era

—No puede ser dijo Mark el tomó la mitad y la colocó en otra mitad y las dos mitades juntas calzaban justamente y ellos a Misty.

—¿Cómo encontraste esto? Preguntó Mark mientras él esperaba una respuesta por parte de Misty Gloria estaba mirando fijamente cómo si estuviera buscando algo entonces se dio cuenta.

—Tú… tú eres… tu eres nuestra hija ¿No es así? Mark y él Sr. Moor la miraron fijamente Misty bajo su cabeza mientras Gloria espero con fe y anticipación.

—Por favor tengo que saberlo ahora, suplicó ella ¿Eres nuestra hija? Después de lo que parecía ser para siempre Misty levantó la cabeza y, una sonrisa en su rostro y lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

—Hola… mamá dijo, ella esas dos palabras era todo lo que Gloria necesitaba escuchar ella estiró su brazo y lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

—¡Mi niña! ¡Mi niña ha regresado yo había pensado que te había perdido.

—Nunca pensé en volverte a ver de nuevo, dijo Misty mientras esto estaba pasando Mark la miraba sin aliento eso por que estaba con la esperanza por lo últimos 10 años pero aún el no podía creer lo que actualmente está pasando.

—¿M-Misty? Eres… ¿Eres realmente tú? Preguntó él ella se apartó de su madre y lo miró a el aún sonriente.

—Soy yo papá, dijo ella Mark estaba demasiado emocionado por 10 años él oro y espero que un día su hija perdida pudiera regresar a ellos y ahora después de 10 largos años ella estaba finalmente de nuevo en casa el estaba tratando de salir de su asombró cuando él sintió el abrazó de Misty alrededor de el dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando el la abrazó a ella estrechamente el estaba con miedo que esto sólo era un sueño y ella podría desvanecerse cuando el despierte.

—Esto es real está sucediendo y tu ya estás aquí, dijo él .

—Sí papá yo estoy aquí he regresado de nuevo, dijo Misty Flannery y su abuelo se pusieron detrás a su madre y madre y padre abuelo y las hijas compartieron su reunión familiar como si siempre a su izquierda Ash y Pikachu les unió mirando la familia finalmente reunida después de 10 años

—Pi ka chu Pika Pikachu (Amo los finales felices). Dijo Pikachu limpiándose una lágrima de su ojo.

—Lo sé lo que eso significa, dijo Ash pero solo esperaba que las cosas puedan estar mejor.

—¿Pika Pikachu Pichu Pika Cha? (¿Tú realmente le vas a decir a ella? ). Preguntó Pikachu y Ash asintió.

—En la hora correcta voy a esperar unos días para que las cosas se normalice y luego le diré dijo, el.

—¡Pika chu! (¡Bien por ti!). Ash le rasco al lado atrás de su oreja.

—Quiero agradecerte por traer de nuevo a mi hija dijo Mark no tienes ni idea cuanto tiempo he esperado por este día.

—Sí gracias agregó Gloria cautivada él apreció su agradecimiento que estaba recibiendo él.

—No es necesario estaba más que agradecido al ver a Misty reunida con mi familia.

—Es todo un placer, dijo Ash él entonces salió, afuera pero sólo antes de que saliera a fuera Misty lo llamó el se regresó al frente de ella y una vez más estaba dándole a él esa hermosa sonrisa.

—Se que mis padres también dicen esto pero yo quiero, agradecerte por haberme traído a casa, dijo ella tu no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haz hecho hoy Ash sonrió contento de verla feliz.

— Fue un placer poderte, poderte ayudar replicó el. Bueno voy al centro Pokemon a revisar a mis Pokemon nos vemos luego Misty le dio un esta bien antes de poder regresar a su familia recién descubierta Ash caminó afuera del cuarto tomó una última mirada a ellos y centrándose en Misty.

—Sí tu piensas que eres feliz ahora entonces, sólo espera te tengo una sorpresa más para ti entonces tú serás la chica más feliz de todo Hoenn, se dijo a si mismo antes de salir.

 _ **Fin del capítulo: 4.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _N/A: Su viaje ha finalizado después de 10 años Misty se ha reunido con su verdadera familia. Pero ahora sin nada que hacer ¿Qué les espera ahora? ¿Ash cumplirá su promesa que hizo con Pikachu? O ¿Veremos un rayo de un inimaginable poder desencadenado en nuestro Maestro Pokemon en entrenamiento Averígualo en el próximo capítulo de_ _ **El Hogar es en dónde esta El Corazón.**_

 _ **Por favor comenta.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto los personajes cómo la serie, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri Pokemon y Game Freak, yo solo escribo está historia para poder entretener al lector un rato.**_

 _ **N/T: ****Grillos sonando**** les ruego que me disculpen por la tardanza de actualizar esté fic no fue me intención en hacerlo pero estoy decido a terminar está traducción y no se preocupen por los demás fic pronto los iré actualizando poco a poco compañeros Pokeshippers, espero que les guste mucho está traducción en fin quiero agradecer al autor original de la historia a Xtreme Gamer en dejarme traducir este fics y otros Thanks Friend by your permission for translated this fic friend see you later, in the next chapter 5, bueno chicos nos leemos en el capítulo: 5 se despide de ustedes amigos**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Fecha de posible de Actualización 30/03/2017.**_


	5. Capítulo: 5 La verdad y el Amor

_**El Hogar es en donde está El Corazón**_

 _ **Capítulo: 5**_

 _ **La verdad y El Amor.**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **N/A: Primero que todo debería de disculparme por tomarme tanto tiempo para está actualización pero he tenido mucho obstáculos impidiéndome haber terminado lo más pronto posible (Bloqueo de escritor y de feria lluvia a mediados de Abril y la temperatura algo alta). Y sí eso no fuera lo suficiente malo el sitio no me dejó subir mis capítulos. Espero que esto se arregle pronto pero hasta entonces voy a tener que esperar para poder, subirlos pero hasta entonces lo siento por hacerles esperar la próxima actualización y ahora sin más que decir, el tan esperado capítulo: 5 La verdad y El Amor.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 5 La verdad y El Amor**_

 _Los días siguientes definitivamente fueron más calmados pero no muy tranquilo después de haberse separado por 10 años Misty y su familia tenían mucho de que ponerse al corriente Gloria y Mark tenían sus historias de sus trabajos, quienes trabajaban para La Liga Pokemon. Mientras que Misty tenía historias desde sus días como líder de gimnasio de cuidad Celeste y también sobre sus días cómo la compañera de Ash en sus viajes, por supuesto que Ash tenía algunas cosas que agregar para el mismo._

—Sabes no hemos dejado que nuestros Pokemon salgan a relajarse después del viaje desde que llegamos aquí replicó, Misty.

—Tienes mucha razón, comentó Ash.

—Tienen algún lugar en dónde podamos dejar salir a nuestros Pokemon.

—Bueno siempre pueden usar el campo de batalla y hoy no espero ningún desafío, contesto Flannery.

—¿Por qué no? Es lo suficientemente grande, para que todos alcancen en el, dijo Ash.

 _Después de que Misty estuviera de acuerdo todos, salieron al campo para darles el tiempo necesario a sus Pokemon para estuvieran fuera de sus Pokebolas._

—Flannery y el restó de la familia de Misty estaban, sorprendidos con los Pokemon de Ash y Misty trajeron sería un eufemismo. Cómo era de esperar que Gloria se enamoró de todos los Pokemon de Misty y en segundos ella los liberó y en especialmente su Azurril que ella estaba sosteniendo actualmente.

—Tú Azurril es tan lindo, dijo Gloria Azurril esta feliz por que estaba llamando su atención.

—Lo sé después que deje ir a Toguetic en el reino espejismo me sentía sola sin mi bebe, dijo Misty eso es cuando un amigo mío llamado Tracey me dio un huevo que eventualmente se convirtió en un Azurril, Gloria miró a su hija simpáticamente.

—Sí tu me preguntas es tu maternidad que la que se te manifestando, dijo ella.

—¿Tú lo crees así? Preguntó Misty.

—Por supuesto que sí dijo, Gloria Misty sonrió y abrazó a su madre siendo muy cuidadosa de no aplastar a Azurril en el proceso.

—Para eso estamos las madres el momento, de madre e hija fue rápidamente interrumpido por el sonido de una batalla de Ash y Flannery estaban en medio de una batalla Flannery usa su Torkal mientras Ash estaba batallando con su Charizard y Mark estaba como el referí.

—Charizard usa cola dragón

—¡Defensa de hierro Torkal! Torkal rápidamente, se retiró de su caparazón justo cuando un ataque de respiración algo blanca hizo contacto.

—¡Mis ataques no lo pueden atravesar, la defensa de hierro de Torkal! Dijo Ash.

 _Esta fue la última estrategia que Flannery uso por última vez. Ella se defendería contra todos los ataques de los Pokemon de Ash, defensa de hierro y luego atacará con…_

—Sobre calentamiento Ash es apenas es capaz de lograr salir de sus pensamientos y ordenar a Charizard para esquivarlo el dragón naranja se alejó de la intensa viga de fuego que pasó cerca de el Ash soltó un suspiro de Alivió.

—Eso estuvo muy cerca, dijo él ese sobre ataque de sobre calentamiento también golpeó a Charizard tengo que derrotar a su Torkal y rápido ¿Pero cómo? Todos mis ataques no pueden concretarse por la defensa de hierro a de haber una manera para yo poderlo sacar de su caparazón… ¡Espera! ¡Puedo sacarlo de ahí! Ash miró a Charizard quién estaba tan deslumbrante en Torkal y el sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Zambúllete hacía el Charizard, dijo Ash Charizard dejo escapar un poderoso rugido antes de zambullirse ante su oponente, Flannery sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.

—Simplemente no aprendes ¿Verdad Ash? Cualquier cosa que hagas será repelada con defensa de hierro de Torkal entonces sin decirle Torkal se retiró dentro de su caparazón y Ash volvió a sonreír.

—En realidad en eso estaba pensando respondió antes que Flannery pudiera cuestionar sus órdenes Ash hizo que Charizard Atacará.

—Ahora toma a Torkal, dijo él Charizard se abalanzó y recogió a Torkal llevándolo al aire.

Ahora usa lanzamiento ¡Sísmico! Todavía sosteniendo a Torkal entró en una especie de rotaciones aéreas tanto Ash como Flannery estaban mirando hacía ellos, Flannery se preguntó cuál sería el resultado pero Ash ya lo sabía después de unas cuantas rotaciones más Torkal salió de su caparazón, totalmente confundido

—Ahora regrésalo de nuevo con el Torkal totalmente expuesto Charizard se dirigió hacía el suelo.

—Torkal tienes que regresar a su caparazón antes, de caer al suelo aunque Flannery dio su orden con suficiente tiempo para que lo hiciera Torkal estaba demasiado confundido y para saber lo que estaba sucediendo mientras se acercaban al suelo Charizard lanzó a Torkal hacía abajo golpeando la tortuga en el suelo.

 _El golpe sacudió una gran nube de polvo perjudicando la visión de los combatientes sin embargo una vez que el polvo se disipo un KO junto al Charizard fue el vencedor._

—Torkal no puede continuar los ganadores son Ash y su Charizard anunció Mark los dos entrenadores fueron hacía sus lugares con sus Pokemon Ash felicitó a su Charizard en la batalla bien hecho, mientras que Flannery estaba alabando a su Torkal por darlo todo ellos entonces llamaron a sus Pokemon y se aproximaron el uno del otro.

—Excelente Batalla Flannery, replicó Ash y él extendió su mano.

—Gracias a ti también, respondió Flannery y ella chocó su mano también.

—Tengo que admitirlo ese es un fuerte Charizard que tu tienes ahí.

—Supongo que todo ese entrenamiento en el Valle charifico fue lo suficiente, contesto Ash.

—Dilo de nuevo dijo, Flannery con la pasadas felicitaciones dijo Ash camino hacía la entrada del gimnasio.

—A dónde vas, dijo Misty.

—Tengo unas pocas cosas que hacer, estaré de regreso en la tarde, dijo él.

—Bueno pero no te tardes mucho dijo, Misty Ash asintió y se fue del gimnasio con Pikachu en su espalda.

 _Después de una rápida parada en el centro Pokemon para recargar a Charizard Ash y Pikachu estaban de regresó nuevo al gimnasio. Pero en lugar de dirigirse hacia haya y tomó otra ruta diferente de la que tomaban con normalidad._

—Pi ka chu Pika (¿ A dónde vamos Ash?). Pregunto Pikachu.

—Tengo que hacer una parada más antes de regresar, al gimnasio contestó el.

—¿Chu? (¿Por qué?) Preguntó el.

—Lo sabrás por que cuando lleguemos allí respondió Ash.

 _Pikachu no tenía ni idea de dónde iba Ash o por que estaba tan reservado al respecto pero decidió esperar y ver, en lugar de seguir de seguir interrogándolo minutos después Ash se detuvo en frente de una pequeña tienda._

—Bueno ya estamos aquí dijo, él Pikachu miró la tienda y se asombró cuando miró como se llamaba.

—¿Chu ka chu Pika Kachu pi? (El cofre del tesoro de cuidad Lavaridge? Ahora lo entiendo). Dijo Pikachu mientras se rasco la oreja.

—Eso es verdad compañero yo estoy comprando algo para Misty, dijo él los dos caminaron hacía adentró y ellos estuvieron revisando todo de la joyería en el mostrador alrededor de la tienda pensó que cada pieza es hermosa y en su camino no había nada que le llamará la atención a los ojos de Ash.

—Caray esto está más difícil de lo que pensé, dijo él.

—¿Pi ka chu ka pi Cha? (¿Por qué no pides que te ayuden sugiero Pikachu figurándose que puede encontrar alguna dependiente y cómo una señal una se encontró con una señorita en la tienda ¿Quién en su momento Ash pensó que no estaba?

—Hola ¿En que te puedo ayudar? Preguntó ella.

—Me estaba preguntando sí tú tienes algo para una amiga muy especial para mi contesto Ash.

—Yo estoy segura de que tenemos algo para esa amiga ahora puedes describírmela ¿Cómo es ella?.

—Bueno supongo que hay una cosa en el Stand para ella, ella es una amante de los Pokemon contestó Ash ¿Eso puede ayudar en algo?

—Sí claro contesto la vendedora de hecho, tengo algo perfecto para ella regresó con algo sosteniendo un collar dorado y al final del collar tenía un cristal en forma de una gota de agua.

—Esto es perfecto dijo, él ¿No lo crees así Pikachu?

—¡Pika! (¡Así es!).

—Bien entonces me lo llevó Ash pagó por el collar y la vendedora empaco el collar en la caja.

—¿Me permite envolverlo por usted? Preguntó ella.

—No gracias contestó rápido.

 _Después de una rápida despedida y un buen deseo de buena suerte de la empleada de la tienda Ash y Pikachu se marcharon y continuaron su camino de vuelta al gimnasio, de regreso en el gimnasio Mark, Gloria, Flannery y Misty estaban saliendo cuando Ash y Pikachu regresaron todos ellos llevarían lo que parecían el equipo de pesca._

—¿Oye para dónde van todos? Preguntó él.

—Decidimos ir de pesca respondió Misty ¿Quieres venir suficientes cañas de pescar, Ash no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces en su respuesta y ni siquiera se demoró en decirlo.

—Claro respondió él Misty le uno de los bastones que llevaba.

—¿Dónde el señor Moor? ¿No viene? Preguntó Ash

—Mi abuelo no le gusta mucho la pesca así que se quedará para cuidar el gimnasio.

—El no sabe de lo que se está perdiendo, dijo Gloria

—Sí pero ese es mi padre para ti dijo Mark.

—Oigan nosotros necesitamos ponernos en marcha o si no habrá tiempo y no podremos atrapar nada, dijo Misty.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa sé por experiencia que Misty no es de las personas que debes de hacer esperar, dijo Ash.

 _Después de reírse del comentario de Ash alcanzaron a Misty y continuaron su camino hacía el lago en donde iban a, pescar todo el tiempo del que debían aprovechar no sabiendo estaban siendo vigilados._

 _Desde su posición en el globo de Meowth de aire caliente el trío del equipo Rocket Jessie, James y Meowth los miraban._

—Mientras los entrenadores están lejos empezó Jessie.

—El Equipo robara sus Pokemon, dijo Jame.

—Y con esos Pokemon finalmente obtendremos nuestra paga finalizó Meowth por su puesto que ambos Wobbufett y Mine Jr. decidieron hacer su gran aparición en ese momento.

—Podrían regresar de nuevo a sus Pokebolas, grito Jessie y así regreso a su Pokemon y James sostuvo a su Pokemon Mime Jr. en sus brazos.

—Saben estas cosas lo han estropeado todo, dijo Meowth.

—Mime Jr. No es ninguna cosa contesto furiosamente, además lo que haga es asunto mío

—¡Esta bien está bien! No hay necesidad de que vayas o poner cómo un ¡Primpae!

—¿Podrían mantenerse en calma? Gritó Jessie tanto Jame y Meowth fueron silenciados inmediatamente Jessie luego volvió a ver el gimnasio.

—Ahora vamos haya a robar algunos Pokemon, dijo ella.

—Estás segura que todos se fueron mientras James dirige el globo aéreo estático hacía el suelo.

—Por supuesto que sí yo misma los miré irse, contesto Jessie.

—Aunque no eran todos y sí tuviéramos nuestros, binoculares podríamos haber sido capases de ver quienes eran, comentó Jame.

Los dos miraron a Meowth

—Oye cómo que estamos olvidando algo que quieres decir.

¿Recuerdas la última vez? Preguntó justo antes de que pudiera comenzar una discusión James hizo un gesto para que se callaran.

—Sí ustedes no se callan nos van a descubrir, y sus dos compañeros se callaron poco después el globo aterrizó cerca del gimnasio los tres salieron e iniciaron su camino hacía el gimnasio con sus ojos codiciosos.

—Ha llegado el momento de empezar, a trabajar dijo Jessie el lago estaba a 20 minutos a pie desde el gimnasio.

 _Una buena manera de robar, está lejos de la cuidad está rodeado de árboles dándole un verdadero sentimiento de Aire libre todo el mundo había escogido ir a pescar. Mark, Gloria, Flannery, Misty y Ash estaban a unos 15 metros, de distancia a pesar del hecho no nada había picado, todo estaba tranquilo, todos estaban disfrutando el estar solos después sentarse ahí por unos minutos Ash pensó que el momento correcto, desde los arboles cercanos Pikachu podía sentir que era el momento adecuado para que Ash hiciera su movida._

—Pika Pikapi (Buena suerte Ash). Dijo él mirando entre Ash y Misty estaban unidos en la conversación

—Sólo quiero agradecerte Ash por reunirme con mi verdadera familia.

—No tienes por que estármelo agradeciéndolo, contesto Ash fue un Placer ayudarte.

—Aún así significó mucho para mí, dijo Misty.

 _Una mirada a su rostro sonriente fue suficiente para llenar el Corazón de Ash de Alegría inimaginable en ese momento supo que era el momento para decírselo._

—Misty podríamos hablar por un segundo le preguntó a ella.

—Claro respondió Misty, dándole toda su atención.

—Bueno aquí va hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace algún tiempo este fue el momento que he estado esperando y temiendo al mismo tiempo pero en ese justo momento y cuando estaba apunto de confesarles mis sentimientos…

—Ash tu cuerda se movió tomando su atención lejos de Misty y hacía su cuerda Ash vio algo en lo profundo este rápidamente la tomó y la sostuvo su caña y trató de jalar para sacar a su captura pero le estaba costando.

—¿Tú necesitas ayuda Ash? Preguntó Misty.

—No… ¡Oye! ¡Tu también tienes uno!

—¿Yo qué? Misty busco su caña de pescar y vio que también tuvo un jalón y también cómo Ash estaba teniendo problemas y así los dos entrenadores estaban luchando para capturar a sus Pokemon Pikachu golpeo su cabeza frustrado.

—¡Chu! ¡Picha! (¡Caray tan cerca!

 _De regreso al gimnasio el señor Moor estaba tomándose ventaja de la paz y la quietud para trabajar más en poesía Pokemon ya que no hay entrenadores que vengan a retar hoy y todos los demás estaban afuera el tenía todo el tiempo el necesitaba construir más de sus piezas maestras después finalizar uno más recientemente cuando escucho un fuerte ruido._

—Parece que los Pokemon están molestos por algo, me pregunto que ha de estarlos molestándolos, dijo a investigar.

 _Sin embargo lo que se encontró no era algo que se esperaba o que le gustara había dos personas vestidos de uniformes grises y un Pokemon, cargando a los Pokemon del gimnasio en una jaula grande._

—¿Oye que te crees que estás haciendo? Gritó el.

 _Jessie, Jame y Meowth se dieron vuelta para ver quién les gritó el señor Moor los reconoció casi de inmediato._

—Han intentado robar el Torkal de mi nieta.

—¡Es ese viejo con el Typhlosion! Gritó Jessie.

—¡Sí no fuera por ti y esos torpes nos hubiéramos ido entonces.

 _Entonces el señor Moor hecho un vistazo a la Jaula tenían a Magu, Megu, y a Torkal ya encerrados._

—¡Así que intentaron robar aquí otra vez! Dijo el Señor Moor sacó una Pokebola y grito Typhlosion yo te elijo la Pokebola salió liberando su poderoso tipo de fuego y soltó un rugido las llamas en su nuca se incendiaron y Jessie lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Si es una batalla la que quieres pues una batalla tendrás aunque he decirte que hemos mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez que luchamos, sacaron sus tres Pokebolas Seviper, Dustox, y Wobbufett yo te elijo de sus Pokebolas salieron sus Pokemon.

 _James pronto la siguió y mandó sus propias Pokebolas_

—Sal cacnea al ser liberado su pequeño Pokemon parecido a un captus se le dio la vuelta y le a su entrenador, un abrazo espinoso.

—¿Por qué intentas lastimar a quien amas? Lloró James.

—¡Use lanza Llamas¡ Dijo el Señor Moor y Typhlosion tomó una respiración profunda y escupió una gran corriente de fuego hacia el Pokemon.

—Utiliza manto espejo ordenó Jessie Wobbufett soltó del camino del lanza llamas su cuerpo emitió entonces un resplandor rosáceo indicando que el manto espejo está activado el lanza llamas golpeó a Wobbufett y se recuperó inmediatamente en Typhlosion con el doble de fuerza.

 _Esquívalo grito el Señor Moor apenas salto fuera del camino del flameante lanza llamas_ _pero eso solo dejo a la intemperie para otro ataque._

—Usa cola venenosa Seviper todavía recuperándose, de esquivar el ataque anterior no habrá manera de evitarlo cola venenosa de Seviper el tipo fuego tomó el ataque tropezando hacía atrás del impactó el señor Moor los miró sorprendido.

—¡Tienen razón han mejorado mucho desde, la última vez dijo él muy bien Typhlosion prueba con rueda de fuego con un poderoso rugido Typhlosion cargado su cuerpo envuelto en llamas.

—Usa As ordenó Jessie Seviper, obedeció, escupiendo una espesa neblina.

 _Typhlosion cesó su ataque mientras envolvió, en una cegadora nube, esto dio a Jessie y James la oportunidad perfecta, para continuar con el asalto._

—¡Dustox Usa agujas venenosas! Ordenó Jessie.

—Usa Misiles púas, cacnea añadió James los dos Pokemon lanzaron sus ataques Dustox disparó pequeños proyectiles de color purpura como agujas y Cacnea disparó espinas de color blanco Los ataques penetraron, en la nube de neblina tras haber impactado con su objetivo Typhlosion fue derribado y cayó al suelo delante del señor Moor estaba histérico con su éxito actual.

—Estamos Ganando, estamos ganando aplaudió Jessie.

—No lo arruines advirtió, James.

—Nada Jinx somos imparables ahora mismo en ese, momento Meowth tuvo una de sus ideas oigan chicos.

—¿Ya derrotamos al Typhlosion por que no nos llevamos también a el con nuestro jefe? Preguntó Meowth.

—Vamos por Typhlosion también para dárselo a nuestro jefe junto con los demás, dijo Meowth al señor Moor no le gusto el sonido de eso. Él y Typhlosion tenían gratos recuerdos cuando el Pokemon era un Cyndaquil, y nadie iba a separarlos. Sin embargo a este ritmo no parecía que hubiera nada que detuviera al Equipo Rocket de hacer eso. Typhlosion no puede luchar por mucho tiempo.

—Tengo que conseguirle ayuda tengo a wingull pero, no hay mucho que pueda hacer ¿O no? Decidiendo tomar la oportunidad el Señor Moor Sacó su Pokebola.

—Pokebola ve el Señor Moor lanzó la Pokebola revelando al pequeño Pokemon volador y agua ve a buscar a los demás y traerlos aquí tan rápido cómo puedas dijo él wingull asintió y voló en dirección al lago.

 _Pero Jessie no va a dejar que busque los refuerzos._

—Para esa ave Dustox ella obedeció Dustox trato de dar persecución pero fue detenido por el lanza llamas de Typhlosion.

—Tienes cosas más importante por que preocuparte que por ese wingull principalmente tu y yo dijo el Señor Moor Jessie le limitó a sonreírles.

—Bueno vamos a ganarte antes de que tu Pokemon pueda regresar con tus refuerzos, dijo Jessie.

 _Los cuatro Pokemon del Equipo Rocket se alinearon delante de Typhlosion listos para continuar la batalla._

 _El Señor Moor y su Pokemon miraron a la oposición._

—Por favor date prisa Wingull dijo antes reanudar la batalla.

 _Ash, Misty, Flannery, Mark y Gloria volvían al gimnasio después de su pesca en su mayoría sin incidentes y nada menos que aburrido._

 _Pero para Ash y Misty no lo fue cada uno obtuvo un nuevo Pokemon._

—Caray ellos realmente nos hicieron trabajar mucho, hablo Ash.

—Si pero todo término bien, replicó Misty, y yo adoro a mi nuevo Pokemon.

—Lo sé y yo estoy seguro que mi nuevo, Pokemon me traducir, en más victorias para mí dijo, Ash ellos dos estaban caminando delante de todos los demás Flannery, Mark y Gloria los observaron a ellos y ellos comenzaron a hablar que podrían estar juntos.

—Sabes esos dos podrían terminar juntos podrían llagar a hacer una hermosa pareja, dijo Gloria.

—Cierto después de lo que nos dijo Misty, es claro que Ash es el indicado para ella, agregó Mark.

—Cuando llego por primera vez pensé que, habría terminado junto aquella chica con la que estaba pero ahora no puedo verlo con nadie más que con Misty dijo Flannery, más adelanté Ash estaba de hablar de nuevo.

—Sabes me divertí mucho hoy, dijo él.

—Yo también respondió Misty, en ese momento decidió hacer otra vez su confesión de sus sentimientos.

—Oye Misty… hay algo que he querido contarte desde hace mucho tiempo, Misty lo miró ansiosa por escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Ya vez desde hace un tiempo…

—Wingull, Wingull por segunda vez en este día, la confesión de Ash fue interrumpida esta vez por el Wingull.

 _No se mostró molesto, pero lo estaba por dentro por la segunda vez que lo interrumpen._

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí un Wingull? Preguntó Misty.

—No lo sé oigan ese Wingull lo conozco, dijo Flannery para correr hacía ellos.

—¿No es el Wingull de tu abuelo? Preguntó Ash Flannery lo miró fijamente para poder reconocer al Pokemon.

—Este es su Wingull contestó ella, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Hay un problema en el gimnasio por esta vez Mark y Gloria los alcanzaron a ellos entonces Wingull, voló hacía arriba y movió sus alas para que lo siguieran.

—Vamos dijo, Flannery a los otros no desperdiciaron, tiempo en hacer preguntas y se fueron tras el Wingull de vuelta al gimnasio Ash pensó, como le diría a Misty sin ser interrumpido de nuevo.

—De una o otra manera se lo diré a ella…

 _Minutos después Wingull fue lideró y llevo a todos adentro del gimnasio cómo siempre buscando sí algo andaba mal._

—Bueno parece que todo esta en pacíficamente, dijo Misty, ¿están seguros de que no es una falsa alarma?

—Lo dudo sí Wingull no viene aquí si no hubiese problemas, contesto Flannery.

 _Entonces en ese momento el sonido, de una fiera batalla se estaba escuchando desde adentró._

—Abuelo Flannery grito ella no desperdició tiempo y corrió hacía adentro del gimnasio Mark, Gloria, se fuero detrás de ella

—¡Espera Flannery! Ella trató de seguirla pero, Ash la detuvo a ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Ash nosotros, tenemos que ir a ayudar, dijo ella.

—Aguarda y mira ahí dijo, Ash apuntando a la derecha del gimnasio Misty miró a donde estaba apuntando ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Ese es el globo del Equipo Rocket dijo, ella y tu quieres decir que nos han seguido todo el camino hasta aquí.

—No estoy seguro cómo saben que los dos estamos en, Hoenn o ellos podrían sólo estar aquí para tratar de robar Pokemon del gimnasio de nuevo, replicó Ash.

—Tenemos que detenerlos, dijo Misty.

—Lo haremos y se como hacerlo Ash susurró su plan en la oreja de Misty y ella sonríe una vez que ha terminado de contarle su plan.

—¿Así que te parece? Preguntó él.

—Vamos a hacerlo contestó Misty.

—Seviper cola venenosa.

—Brazos látigos los dos ataques hicieron contacto KO dejando a Typhlosion derrotado en el campo de batalla por los Pokemon del Equipo Rocket.

 _El señor Moor miraba cómo Typhlosion lucho permanentemente de pie esto no es bueno nosotros no podremos ganar por nosotros mismos dijo él sin importar el por qué pero debemos contar con ellos, y nosotros necesitamos ayuda y cómo alguien estaba escuchando Flannery Mark y Gloria entraron al gimnasio._

—¡Abuelo! Gritó Flannery.

—¿Papá estás bien? Preguntó Mark.

—Estoy bien pero eso es más de lo que puedo decir de Typhlosion respondió el Señor Moor de hecho Typhlosion se había vuelto extremadamente desgastado por la batalla todo el mundo entonces miró desde Typhlosion hasta los intrusos Flannery los reconoció de inmediato.

—No ustedes tres de nuevo aquí grito, ella.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? Preguntó Gloria el trío entonces comenzó a hacer su presentación.

 _Prepárate para los problemas_

 _Debes de saber quienes somos_

 _Nuestros nombres son conocidos_

 _Tan cerca, como tan lejos._

 _Un mal tan antiguo como la galaxia_

 _Enviados aquí para cumplir con nuestro destino._

 _Con Meowth que soy yo para denunciar_

 _Los males de la verdad y el amor_

 _Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas_

 _Que se encuentran en el cielo._

 _Jessie, James y Meowth son los nombres_

 _De donde haya paz en el universo el equipo Rocket_

 _¡Estará ahí! Para empeorarlo todo._

 _¡Wobba, wobba_

 _¡Mime, Mime_

 _¡Mime, Mine._

—Y aquí estaba pensando que estúpido lema, no podría empeorar más, dijo Flannery. Al oír quienes eran Mark y Gloria se le adelantaron.

—Alto y en el nombre de la Liga Pokemon de Hoenn y por este medio te pongo bajo arresto dijo, Mark.

—Coloca todas las Pokebolas en el suelo y ríndete, añadió Gloria.

 _Jessie, Jame y Meowth se, rieron de ellos._

—¿Por que haríamos algo así? Preguntó Jessie.

—Especialmente cuando tenemos la ventaja obvia añadió James dio un paso hacía un lado dejando a todos que vieran la Jaula que contenían los Pokemon de Flannery.

—Suelta a mis Pokemon, grito Flannery.

—Lo haríamos pero tenemos una idea mejor, respondió Jessie.

—Cómo tomar todos estos Pokemon y entregárselos al jefe, dijo Meowth.

—Eso no va a suceder no mientras este aquí, dijo Mark.

—¡No no, Cacnea tormenta de arena! y Cacnea extendió sus brazos y comenzó a girar creando una tormenta de arena cegadora. Flannery, Señor Moor y Gloria tuvieron que poner sus manos para bloquear la arena dando al Equipo Rocket tiempo para escapar.

—Ahora Salgamos de aquí antes de que se recuperen la vista, dijo Jessie estaban a punto transferir la carga a su globo pero en, ese momento una nube de humo inició alrededor de ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Jessie no necesitaremos, la distracción de Seviper, grito Meowth.

—No es Seviper contesto ella es alguien más el responsable de esto entonces dos voces estaban recitando un diferente, lema pero el sonido era familiar.

 _Equipo Rocket deberían de estar_

 _Preparados para los problemas_

 _Y con los dos que se necesita para hacerlo_

 _Doble._

 _¡Estamos aquí para derrotarlos a los tres!_

 _Y poner fin a su supuesto destino_

 _¡Pika Pi chu! (¡Espera ya verás!)._

 _Para poner fin a su maldad_

 _Y hacerte sufrir fuertemente_

 _¡Ash!_

 _¡Misty!_

 _¡ Pi ka Pikachu!_

 _(¡Y yo soy Pikachu¡)._

 _Siempre que los tres estemos alrededor_

 _Los tres estaremos aquí_

 _¡Para llevarte al Fracaso!_

 _¡Pi pika! (¡Eso es correcto¡)._

 _El equipo Rocket estaba furioso por el hecho de que Ash y Misty se burlaran de su lema mientras que Flannery, Mark, el Señor Moor aplaudían su interpretación de la misma._

—Eso fue genial, dijo Flannery.

—Sí es mucho mejor que la versión original, dijo Mark por supuesto que Jessie, James y Meowth tenían una opinión.

¿Qué quieres decir con que fue mucho mejor? Eso fue horrible grito, Jessie.

—No hay nada mejor que el original, agregó James.

—Bien de acuerdo con la mayoría ustedes están, equivocados, replicó Ash.

—Y yo diría que basado en los números creó que los tontos van a perder, dijo Jessie.

 _Ash y Misty se lo tomaron en serio mientras, se preparaban para luchar contra el Equipo Rocket._

—¿Oye Misty quieres usar a nuestros nuevos Pokemon? Preguntó Ash.

—Claro respondió ella ambos sacaron sus Pokebolas de atracción con sus Pokemon recientemente capturados y los lanzaron.

—Vamos ambos gritaron mientras las Pokebolas de atracción y salieron la de Ash es un Gyarados y Misty un vaporeon.

 _El Equipo Rocket estaba mirándolo en estado de Shock._

—¿Cuándo los capturaron? Pregunto Meowth.

¿Te gusta? Dijo Ash vaporeon los miró listo para batallar mientras que la mirada de Gyarados era más de resplandor. Esto hizo que el Equipo Rocket y sus Pokemon estuvieron nerviosos más sin embargo Meowth salió de su nerviosismo.

—¿Oye por que estamos nerviosos? En números somo dijo él eso pareció restaurar un poco de su confianza al menos lo suficiente para recuperar el estado de ánimo de los luchadores.

—Sí son dos Pokemon más para llevárselo a nuestro jefe.

—¿Bueno que estamos esperando? Vamos por ellos, dijo Jessie Seviper usa cola venenosa la serpiente se lanzó hacía adelanté su cola estaba brillando de color Purpura.

—¡Usa ataque rápido! Dijo Misty, cuando su Pokemon fue derribado por el ataque de Jessie miró, a James.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? Entra y ataca grito ella.

—Oh cierto Cacnea utilice Misil Pin dijo, Jame.

—Dustox Piquetes venenosos los dos Pokemon volvieron a la lanzar proyectiles de ataque.

—Utiliza remolino Gyarados, dijo Ash la serpiente, de agua agitó su cola y produjo un tornado masivo tanto los ataques misiles Pin cómo piquete venenoso fuero devueltos hacía de donde vinieron.

 _Dustox y Cacnea fueron atacados, con sus mismos ataques con agujas dolorosas._

—Excelente utiliza ataque rápido de nuevo dijo, Misty vaporeon cargo con otro ataque rápido, pero Jessie estaba lista esta vez.

—¡Wobbufett¡ Utiliza contra ataque Wobbufett saltó en frente de vaporeon y inició a crecer una bola naranjada activando la bola cuando Misty vio esto pero ya era demasiado tarde para evitar el ataque.

—No Vaporeon, Lloró ella.

—¡Te tengo cubierta! Dijo Ash Gyarados rabia Dragón, ordenó Ash entonces respiró y disparó un bola anaranjada en Wobbufett puesto que el ataque no era físico y el contra ataque de Wobbufett no tuvo ningún efecto sobre el.

 _El ataque le sorprendió haciéndole cancelar, su contra ataque sin ningún temor por el daño de retroceso Vaporeon continuo con su ataque y se estrello contra Wobbufett con los Pokemon del Equipo Rocket casi derrotados Ash y Misty decidieron darle un doble Knock-Out._

—Vaporeon, Gyarados Hidrobomba dijeron ambos, ambos Pokemon de tipo agua empaparon al Equipo Rocket, en un par de poderosos ataques de Hidrobomba.

—¡Me mojaron dijo, James.

—¡Pasara todo el día para que se seque! Lloró Jessie.

—Oigan chicos creó que tenemos mucho más cosas de que preocuparnos, dijo Meowth.

 _Los tres miraron hacía Ash y Misty y ambos tenían una sonrisa de complicidad._

—¿Quieres hacer los honores? Pregunto Ash.

—Gracias respondió Misty.

 _Dio unos pasos hacía adelanté y le hizo un gesto a Pikachu para que tomará la delantera y se alineará bien._

—Esto es lo que sucede cuando intentas robarles a mi familia Pikachu impactrueno grito ella. Con un fuerte grito Pikachu desató uno de sus más poderosos impactrueno en el trío gracias al agua su poder del ataque se amplifico aún más Después de unos segundos fueron enviados hacía el cielo por la explosión.

—¿La pelirroja dijo que está es su familia? Preguntó James.

—Ella así lo dijo pero pensé que su familia estaba en cuidad Celeste replicó Jessie.

—No importa a donde ella vive dijo, Meowth todo lo que me importa es…

—Nos mandaron a volar otra vez ellos, tres dijeron seguidos por un ding* y ellos desaparecieron en el horizonte.

—Lo hicimos dijo Ash. El y Misty chocaron sus manos cada uno del otro antes de ir a felicitar a sus Pokemon.

—Ustedes estuvieron asombrosos ahí afuera dijo Misty a Vaporeon, sonrió y dijo Gracias.

—Pikachu, Gyarados ustedes dos estuvieron grandiosos también dijo Ash Gyarados le dejó escapar un bajo gruñido es su manera de decir gracias, Pikachu sólo sonrió y saltó a su lugar usual en los hombros de Ash, ellos regresaron Vaporeon y Gyarados solo que Flannery y todos los demás caminaron hacía ellos.

—Esa fue una gran batalla dijo Flannery obviamente impresionada.

—Esa es mi hija dijo, Mark.

—Ustedes manejaron a esos Pokemon de agua muy naturalmente, dijo Gloria.

—Bueno he estado entrenado con ellos por mucho tiempo como puedo recordar, contestó Misty Ash miró a la feliz familia mientras hablaban de la habilidad de Misty con sus Pokemon en ese momento decidió volver a intentarlo cómo dicen la tercera vez es la vencida.

—Misty tengo algo que decirte dijo, el Misty pensó que era lo que estaba tratando de decirle antes, ella le dedico toda su atención.

—¿Qué tienes que contarme? Preguntó Ella.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo sólo quiero decirte que…

—¿Psyduck? Ash se golpeo con su palma de su mano su cara y además cayó al estilo anime.

—¿Psyduck? ¡Vuelve a tu Pokebola ahora grito Misty mientras y Psyduck regresó a su Pokebola de todos los...

—¿Alguien no quiere que yo le diga algo o algo así? Preguntó Ash se levantó y se sacudió el polvo.

—Lo siento por eso, dijo Misty

—¿Ahora de que hablará? Ash estaba apunto de continuar pero decidió que por razones, de seguridad necesitaba encontrar una nueva ubicación y el conocía el lugar.

—Te lo diré una vez que lleguemos al centro, Pokemon, dijo él estoy seguro de que nuestros Pokemon necesitan un chequeo después de está batalla contra el Equipo Rocket.

—Tienes razón dijo, ella después de que Pikachu tomará su lugar en el hombro de Ash una vez más los dos entrenadores dejaron el gimnasio para ir al centro Pokemon.

—¿No vas a mandar a Typhlosion para que la enfermera Joy lo cure papá? Preguntó Mark.

—Más tarde respondió el Señor Moor, en este momento creó que eso necesitan un tiempo a solas los demás pronto se dieron cuenta de lo que quería decir y lo siguieron adentró de la sala del gimnasio en el centró Pokemon Misty estaba esperando a la enfermera Joy para volver con ella y los Pokemon de Ash, Ash por su parte estaba pensando sólo hasta el momento cada oportunidad que tenía para decirle a Misty como se siente por ella había sido interrumpido, de una u otra manera.

—Esto es ridículo dijo, el cada vez que traro de hablar con Misty me interrumpen primero los Pokemon, luego el Wingull en nuestro regreso, y después Psyduck a este ritmo pensó que nunca llegaría a decírselo pronto, sin embargo ella volvió con dos bandejas que sostienen sus Pokebolas la de Pikachu y la de Azurril.

—La enfermera Joy dijo que todos estaban bien, comentó ella.

—Gracias dijo Ash mientras tomaba su, Pokebola y la colocó en su cinturón Misty lo miró con un poco de preocupación.

 _Estaba apunto de decirle que estaba bien pero decidió confesarse otra vez en realidad hay algo que he querido decirte estaba a punto de continuar cuando la enfermera Joy_

—¿Perdona pero tu debes de ser Misty? Preguntó ella

—Sí soy ella respondió, ¿pasa algo malo?

—Hay una llamada de cuidad Celeste respondió, la enfermera.

—Será mejor que vaya a atenderla no se, sabe que es lo me van a decir , dijo Misty.

 _Después de darle el visto bueno Misty se fue._

 _Ash se sentó en una mesa cercana y bajo la cabeza y Pikachu desesperado por la condición de entrenador, le habló._

—¿Pi Pichu Pikapi? (¿Estás bien Ash), Preguntó el.

—En realidad no Pikachu, respondió Ash, quiero decir quiero decirle a Misty que la amo, pero cada vez que lo intento alguien o algo siempre me interrumpe ¿Cómo puedo decirle? sí estoy siendo constantemente interrumpido.

—Pi chupi ka Picha pi (Podrías probar en otro lugar). Sugirió el Pokemon eléctrico.

—¿Pero en donde? Preguntó Ash.

—¿Pi ka pi chu Pika kachu? (¿Por qué no lo intentas en el lago más tarde?).

 _Ash lo medito un rato._

—Sabes no es una mala idea, dijo él está bien lo haré y en ese momento Misty regresó

—¿Ocurrió algo malo? Preguntó Ash.

—No sólo querían decirme que escucharon por parte del profesor y de tu mamá que yo encontré a mi verdadera familia y lo felices que estaban y que Caserin me echa de menos respondió, ella.

—En otras palabras preocupaciones de hermanas.

—Podría decirse eso, dijo Misty. Entonces ¿Qué intentabas decirme antes?

—Te lo diré después respondió, Ash de hecho podrías encontrarme en el lago más tarde, esta noche.

 _Misty pensó que era un lugar extraño y el momento de querer hablar cuando especialmente podrían hacer eso aquí y ahora um… estupendo._

—Volvamos al gimnasio sus ocupaciones en el centró Pokemon término y los entrenadores regresaron al gimnasio.

—Horas más tardes Ash se preparaba para ir a reunirse con, Misty en el lago en la superficie todo parecía estar bien pero por dentro parecía estar nervioso de lo que había estado en su vida.

 _Pikachu por supuesto notó su nerviosismo._

—Pika chu Kachu pi, Pi ka (¿No te estás rindiendo verdad?).

—¡Por supuesto que no! Contestó Ash ¡Si yo lo hiciera esto no me dejaría tranquilo conmigo mismo si no que además tu me electrocutarías.

—Pi chu ka chu (Tienes razón). Dijo Pikachu Ash y Pikachu se rieron de eso.

 _Entonces Ash se puso serio mientras tocaba la caja en su bolsillo además tengo que saber sí siente lo mismo por mi dijo Ash._

—Pi pika chu pi (Se que te ama) respondió Pikachu.

—Espero que tengas razón dijo, Ash Bueno deséame suerte .

—Pi ka chu pi (No la necesitarás). Respondió Pikachu Ash Sonrió antes de salir de la habitación de invitados en su camino al lago.

 _Pikachu miró en la ventana al salir del gimnasio._

—Pi ka Pikapi (Buena suerte Ash).

 _Ash llego media hora más tarde ya cayó la noche y era perfecta y miró al alrededor a Misty y vio que ella estaba ahí esperándolo._

—Bueno al menos no tendré, que pensarlo por mucho tiempo dijo él cuando Ash salió a la calle y la miró.

—Aquí Ash ella lo llamó el sonrió y dirigió a donde estaba ella.

—Gracias por venir dijo él.

—No hay problema respondió Misty que quieres decirme que me necesitabas que vinieras aquí Ash, volvió a ponerse serio. Sabía lo que debería decir y no había lugar ni tiempo mejor que aquí y ahora.

—¿Misty recuerdas nuestros primeros días? Preguntó él.

 _Misty pensó en eso durante un tiempo para ella fueron los mejores días de su vida viajando por todo el mundo con Ash sin tener que preocuparse por sus deberes cómo la líder de gimnasio._

—Fueron los mejores de todos esos contestó ella esos días fueron los más divertidos que he tenido.

—Igual yo dijo, Ash, de hecho nunca me había divertido tanto cómo aquél entonces por eso es tan difícil decir adiós cuando tenías que irte.

 _Misty podría sentir en la voz de Ash cuando hablo del tiempo, en que tuvo que regresar al gimnasio para tomar el control del mismo ella puso una mano en su hombro._

—Sé lo que me quieres decir, también fue duro para mí decir adiós también.

—Eso fue lo más difícil que tuve que hacer, dijo Ash ese día no sólo me despedí de ti también me despedí de una pare de mí.

 _Misty estaba un poco confundida._

—Cómo podría decir Ash adiós así mismo ese día a menos que…

—Misty cuando te fuiste tomaste una parte de mí contigo, una parte que has tenido durante mucho tiempo… mí corazón Misty jadeo lo único que esperaba estaba ocurriendo. Ash justo aquí en frente de ella confesando sus sentimientos por ella.

 _Escucho atentamente intentando luchar desesperadamente en contener las lágrimas._

 _Es hora de revelar la verdad, respiró hondo y se dispuso a decir lo que había estado en su mente durante semanas._

—Misty me di cuenta de que la razón por lo que Hoenn y La Batalla De La Frontera fueron tan difíciles por que aunque yo estaba luchando físicamente mí corazón estaba contigo desde el día en que nos separamos dijo, el Brock, May y Max me animaban durante mis batallas y eso ayudó un poco pero, en el fondo no fue lo mismo por que la única que quería… no eso no está bien… la única persona que necesitaba ahí eras tu.

 _Ahora no había nada que le hiciera contener sus lágrimas, Misty miró a los ojos de Ash las lágrimas estaban saliéndose de sus ojos._

—Ash… estás ¿Diciendo lo que creó que estás diciendo?

—Sí te amo y siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré pero tenía miedo de decírtelo pero ahora no retener más mis sentimientos.

 _La siguiente cosa que Ash supo es que Misty se le había arrojado a sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo estaba abrazando firmemente_ aunque al principio le sorprendió y le devolvió el Abrazo.

—He esperado tanto tiempo para que me digas esas palabras que siempre he querido escuchar de ti, Lloró Misty.

—¿Misty… tu quieres decir? Ella asintió.

— _ **TE AMO ASH**_ , dijo ella me gustas, pero estaba tan asustado en admitirlo y también cómo tu no podría mantenerlo dentro de mí por mucho tiempo.

 _Ash sonrió y la tomó y la abrazó por supuesto no lo objetó ella relajándose en el brazo Ash se alejó y alcanzó una caja en su bolcillo._

—¿Qué estás haciendo Ash?

—Tengo algo para ti el tomó la caja y la abrió mostrándole el collar dorado mostrando la perla con forma de la medalla cascada.

 _Sus ojos miraron al collar._

—Ash es hermoso, dijo ello.

—Notan hermosa cómo tu dijo, él. Tomo el collar de la caja y camino detrás de Misty el se paso alrededor de su nuca lo sujetó Misty sostuvo en su mano y la miró.

—No tenías que regalarme nada dijo, ella y se que te costó mucho.

—Lo sé pero valió la pena, respondió Ash.

—Gracias, dijo Misty.

—Hay más en la caja, dijo Ash.

 _Miro y vio una pequeña tarjetita, ella lo saco y la abrió y la abrió._

 _ **No es su verdadero apellido**_

 _ **Pero siempre serás mi hermosa Waterflower.**_

 _ **Con amor Ash**_

 _Una vez más las lagrimas de felicidad llenaron los ojos de Misty._

 _Miro a Ash quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír._

—Cada palabra es cierto dijo, el Misty sonrió y puso la caja en el suelo a Ash en sus ojos reunidos en ese momento sabían lo que quería hacer casi como si fuera dos imanes atraídos el uno por el otro el espacio entre sus caras con apenas comenzó a desaparecer pero cada uno se detuvo cada uno se perdió en el ojo del otro Ash alargo la mano y puso su mano en la mejilla y le limpió con pulgar entonces a la distancia y fue entonces que compartieron su primer beso, eso era todo lo que esperaban y más todo el amor del uno del otro se habló en ese momento aunque no se pronunciaron palabras. Después de lo qué parecía horas pero en realidad era sólo en minutos se separaron se miraron y sonrieron.

—Te amo Ash, dijo Misty.

—Yo también te amo Misty, dijo Ash.

 _Con esas pocas palabras los dos se besaron de nuevo en ese momento las nubes se separaron dejando que la luna los bañara en su luz era casi cómo sí el cielo les diera su bendición a los dos los dos separaron después de un periodo de tiempo más largo el primero._

—Misty creó que es, momento de regresar al gimnasio dijo, Ash.

—Está bien respondió, Misty los dos salieron del lago agarrados de las manos y con los dedos entrelazados en su camino de regreso al gimnasio Flannery, Mark y Gloria estaban todavía de pie esperando que Ash y Misty regresen el señor Moor ya se había retirado hace mucho tiempo lo de la noche anterior la batalla contra el Equipo Rocket lo había desgastado más de lo que pensaba.

—Eso dos han estado fuera por bastante tiempo, dijo Gloria.

—No crees que les haya pasado nada ¿Verdad?

—No me preocuparía demasiado por ellos, querida respondió Mark.

—Ellos pueden cuidarse por si mismos muy bien, lo demostraron con el Equipo Rocket antes.

—Pero ellos no se llevaron a ninguno de sus Pokemon con ellos Ash incluso dejó, a su Pikachu aquí respondió Gloria.

 _Pikachu estaba junto a la ventana esperando que Ash y Misty regresaran._

—Todavía creó que están bien solo querían un poco de tiempo a solas para ellos mismos.

 _Justo en ese momento entró Flannery a la habitación sosteniendo una bandeja con tres vasos._

—¿Aún no han vuelto todavía? Preguntó mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesa.

 _Caray cualquiera que fuese la razón para que, tuvieron que ir ahí debe haber sido buena dijo, ella._

 _En ese momento las orejas de Pikachu se movieron._

¡Pikapi! ¡Pikachupi! (¡Ash! Y ¡Misty!). Aunque no entendieron mucho de lo que dijo entendieron esas dos palabras Flannery corrió hacía la ventana y miró afuera.

—Están de regreso, dijo ella.

—Gracias a Dios, dijo Gloria ¿Me pregunto que estaban haciendo?

—Creó que tengo un buen presentimiento, dijo Flannery haciendo un gesto para que todos vieran Mark y Gloria se acercaron y miraron por la ventana vieron a Ash y a Misty agarrados de las manos hablando y riendo todos sabían lo qué finalmente eso significaba.

—Finalmente se juntaron dijo, Flannery.

 _Mark sonrió a la nueva pareja mientras Gloria se limpia algunas lágrimas._

—Estoy muy feliz por ellos dos, dijo ellos realmente hacen una pareja perfecta.

—Eso es lo que son, dijo Mark bueno deberíamos de dejarlos solos está noche estoy seguro de que nos lo dirán por la mañana, con eso los tres salieron de la habitación dejando a Pikachu para saludar a Ash y Misty una vez que entraron después pasaron un tiempo afuera Ash y Misty finalmente pasaron adentró sin embargo para su sorpresa no había nadie.

—Supongo que se cansaron de esperarnos, dijo Ash.

—Supongo que sí dijo Misty los dos atravesaron la casa camino a su habitación cuando pasaron por la sala algo atrapó la vista de Ash

¿Quieres mirar eso? Dijo ella en la ventana había un Pikachu dormido.

—El pequeño debe de haber estado esperando a que regresamos, dijo Ash.

 _Misty se acercó y lo levanto con cuidado de no despertarlo._

—Va a estar sorprendidos cuando se enteré que somos novios dijo ella.

—No me sorprendería demasiado creó que el lo sospecha, respondió Ash.

 _Ambos se rieron tranquilamente de la broma antes de dirigirse a su habitación por la noche ambos sabían que al día siguiente era el comienzo de algo nievo después de que le dijo cómo se sentía por ella y fue recompensado con una nueva novia (Su primera novia). Con los sentimientos del uno del otro ahora descubiertos. ¿Qué les esperará a la nueva pareja._

 _Descúbrelo en el siguiente y último capitulo Final de_ _ **¡El hogar es donde esta el corazón.**_

 _ **Comenten por favor.**_

 _ **Descargo: Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen les pertenecen a Pokemon, Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y Game Freak.**_

 _ **N/T: Bien ya traduje este nuevo capítulo sólo falta uno más pero saldrá a publicación en un mes y necesito poner al día mis otros fandom en fin no voy a abandonar Pokemon o algo así NO LO HARÉ. Y no se preocupen por los demás fic pronto los iré actualizando poco a poco compañeros Pokeshippers, espero que les guste mucho está traducción en fin quiero agradecer al autor original de la historia a Xtreme Gamer en dejarme traducir este fics y otros Thanks Friend by your permission for translated this fic friend see you later, in the next chapter 6, bueno chicos nos leemos en el capítulo: 6 se despide de ustedes amigos**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Fecha de posible de Actualización 07/05/2017.**_


	6. Capítulo: 6 Sigue Tú Corazón

_**Capítulo: 6**_

 _ **Sigue tú Corazón**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Bien este capítulo me ha tomado demasiado tiempo en, escribirlo pero finalmente lo he finalizado para todos esos ¿Quiénes han estado esperando (o no tan pacientemente). Y para quieres esperaron aquí está el capítulo final.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 6**_

 _ **Sigue a tu Corazón.**_

 _Ash se despertó a la mañana siguiente y en su mente los eventos de la última hora viendo nada más que un largo sueño más buscado entonces él miró a la chica… que es un ángel que estaba durmiendo a la par de ella dejándole saber que no era un sueño._

 _Ella realmente me ama y Pikachu tenía mucha razón, después de todo se dijo así mismo él sonrió y se levantó cuidadosamente de no, despertar a Misty y fue a donde estaba la ventana y la abrió dejando entrar, una fría brisa en el cuarto. Ash se paró en frente de la disfrutando del frío de la brisa de un ligero movimiento detrás de él le dijo que Misty se estaba despertando él regresó justo a tiempo para verla abrir sus ojos._

—Buenos días preciosa dijo él sonriendo Misty se sentó a un lado de la cama y miró a Ash a ella su sonrisa más brillantes que cualquier otra.

—Bueno días dijo, ella regresándole su sonrisa y Ash caminó sobre la cama se inclinó abajo y gentilmente besó a Misty en los labios el cuál ella le regresó después del beso dejo salir y suspiró y sonrió.

—Podría acostumbrarme a despertarme de esta manera así.

—Así que podríamos, respondió Ash ¿Así que quieres decirles a los otros? Estoy seguro de que querrán interesados en lo que hicimos anoche.

—Sí contestó ella, quiero decir nosotros estuvimos anoche afuera Misty salió de la cama y se sentó en el escritorio en el cuarto donde estaban sus cosas entonces ella tomó un cepillo fuera de su bolso y procedió a cepillarse su cabello una vez finalizado ella tomó su cabello para hacer su cola de caballo y fue cuando Ash la detuvo.

—Déjatela así, dijo él tu te vez mejor con el pelo suelto Misty sonrió y caminó hacía Ash y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su nuca mientras el estaba alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Tú lo crees realmente? Preguntó ella.

—Sí lo creo, contestó él entonces ellos compartieron su segundo beso del día.

—¿Así que ya deberíamos de ir? Preguntó Ash.

—Sólo un momento más ella alcanzó de nuevo ella alcanzó de nuevo su bolso y tomo la caja de su collar que Ash le regaló le compró a ella después de colocárselo se lo mostró a Ash.

— Bien ahora podemos ir, dijo ella.

—Bueno contestó Ash, ellos estaban a punto de salir cuando a Misty se percató de algo.

—¿Oye donde está Pikachu? Preguntó, ella Ash busco por su primer Pokémon pero no sabía dónde encontrarlo

—No lo sé, contestó él comienzo a pensar que el se fue cuando me desperté está mañana.

—No piensas que el Equipo Rocket regresó anoche y lo tomó no lo crees? Preguntó Misty evidentemente con su voz de preocupación Ash caminó hacia ella y la sostuvo tratando de calmarla, como él le dio un gentil besó en su frente.

—Relájate estoy seguro de que Pikachu está bien, dijo él probablemente está con Flannery y con todos los demás.

—Sí probablemente tu tienes razón, dijo Misty convencida de que estaba sobre alarmada Ash se alejó un poco.

—Vamos pienso que lo hemos estado haciéndoles esperar mucho tiempo él extendió su mano a ella Misty sonrió, y ella tomó la mano de Ash los dos entonces se fueron del cuarto y caminaron hacía la sala.

 _Era una típica mañana para Flannery su familia. Mark y Gloria estaban adentró desayunando mientras que Flannery y su abuelo estaban regresando de alimentar a los Pokémon._

—Todos están bien dijo Flannery.

—Eso es bueno dijo Mark después de lo de ayer es importante mantenerlos en forma de pelea.

—Eso es verdad, dijo Gloria y sí Ash y Misty no hubieran estado ahí y lucharon por nosotros tan pronto que los mencionó Ash y Misty aparecieron.

—Buenos días, dijo Ash.

—Buenos días agregó Misty.

—Bueno ustedes dos durmieron hasta altas horas de la mañana, comentó Mark.

—Nosotros, dijo Ash.

—Ustedes claro dijo, Gloria de hecho casi era medio día Ash y Misty miraron en el miraron que eran casi las 11:57 am.

—No manches no creó que dormimos por tanto tiempo cómo eso dijo, Ash.

—Lo sé nosotros deberíamos de hacernos cargo de nuestros Pokémon, dijo Misty.

—Está bien nosotros nos hicimos cargos por ustedes, dijo Flannery.

—Gracias, dijo Ash por cierto alguien ha visto a…

—Pikapi (Ash). Antes de que pudiera finalizar, su pregunta Ash fue abatido por un pequeño borrón amarrillo pero afortunadamente Misty estaba ahí para evitar que cayera y una vez que Ash recuperó el equilibrio el se concentró en el Pokémon en su brazos.

—¿Así que aquí es en dónde has estado?

—Pi (¡Sí!). Contesto Pikachu y le rasco entre sus orejas, el miró a Misty ella lo miró y de inmediato supo sus intenciones.

—Bueno ahora de que estamos todos aquí hay algo que queremos decirles, dijo Ash y todos le dieron su atención a él antes de continuar con el anunció Ash abrazó la cintura de Misty y la acercó a él.

—Misty yo somos oficialmente novios, ahora todos en el Salón sonrieron pero ninguno les tomó desapercibido por la noticia la razón vino a continuación.

—Nosotros vimos todo eso, cuando ustedes regresaron a casa anoche dijo Flannery

—¿Qué? Pero no había nadie cuando nosotros entramos, adentro de la casa dijo Ash sólo encontramos a Pikachu durmiendo en la ventana.

—Nosotros estábamos despierto cuando ustedes, regresaron nosotros nos fuimos a dormir un poco tarde después de eso, respondió Mark.

—Así que no era necesario de decirles ¿Verdad? Preguntó Misty.

No, pero eso no significa que no estemos felices, por ustedes dos dijo Gloria de hecho todos nosotros sabíamos que estarían juntos eventualmente, la nueva pareja sonrió y cómo fueron rodeados por una familia feliz.

—Que manera de ir hermanita, dijo Flannery.

—Estoy muy agradecida que encontraste un, novio y no puedo esperar para poder ser abuela, dijo Gloria.

—Mamá Misty estaba claramente, estaba avergonzada por las ridiculeces de su madre y eso fue olvidado pronto como ambas ella y Flannery vieron el Collar que Misty usaba.

—Eso no es… antes de que Flannery pudiera continuar su pregunta.

—Es este dijo ella es el mismo collar del que he estado preguntándole a tu padre para que el me lo regalarán , Mark y el señor Moor se pararon.

—Este es el collar que Gloria quería que le regalará, dijo Mark.

—Cada vez que regresaba a cuidad Lavaridge traté de que tu padre lo comprará ese mismo collar, dijo Gloria pero verlo en ti en verdad me alegra que no lo hizo.

—Luce más hermoso en Misty pero cómo hiciste para comprar eso Ash eh visto cuan costoso es y es mucho, dijo Mark.

—No fue difícil de pagar por si tú lo piensas las, recompensas en los primeros lugares de la Liga son muy buenas de hecho yo he estado ahorrando el dinero que he ganado de esas competiciones por años, ahora por su puesto que había tomado un poco por si acaso y cuando vi ese collar sabía que debía de regalárselo a Misty.

—Ya veo dijo Mark si tu tienes suficiente, para poder obtener el collar solo de tus batallas ganadas entonces tu debes de tener más talento de lo que pensábamos.

—Ash ha estado entre los mejores en cada competición, comentó Misty él esta en el Puesto 16 en Kanto, es Campeón De La Liga Naranja también está entre los mejores 8 posiciones en Johto y Hoenn y acaba de conquistar La Batalla De La Frontera sí Mark y los otros no estaban impresionados ahora lo están.

—Eso es tan impresionante, dijo Mark haz pensado a donde vas a ir.

—Bueno había pensado en ir a Sinnoh antes, pero vine a ayudar a Misty, dijo Ash.

—Espero que esto no demore mucho tus planes, dijo Gloria Ash la miró y sonrió de manera genuina y muy original de su parte.

—Es tan bromeando verdad ya no podría haber tomado un desvío de mi plan original o si no Misty y yo nunca podríamos ser novios, contestó el Misty se movió hacía Ash le Sonrió y lo besó.

—Sabes esa es la razón de la que estoy muy contenta de esta pequeña situación haya llegado después de todo, esto me ayudo a volver a ver a mi verdadera familia así que cómo encontrar al mejor de los novios que una chica podría pedir en respuesta a los comentarios Ash le beso suavemente, la espalda Mark y Gloria y el resto de la familia de Misty estaba felices de ver la relación, de Ash que tenía ahora, después de romper el besó Ash pensó en algo.

—Sabes deberíamos de llamar a todos en Kanto y hacerles saber lo que ha estado pasando aquí dijo el.

—Buena idea Ash respondió Misty estoy segura de que tu madre estará feliz de saber de que tienes novia.

—Como lo harán Daisy y los demás, acerca de tu nuevo (Primer novio). Respondió Ash y con esa decisión Ash y Misty Salieron de la habitación mano a mano.

—¿A dónde van a ustedes dos? Preguntó Mark.

—Al centro Pokémon contestó Ash, espero que no les importe cuidar a nuestros Pokémon hasta que regresemos.

—Será todo un Placer, dijo Flannery.

—Gracias contestó Ash.

—Sólo iré por Azurril y nos fuimos, dijo Misty.

—Que se diviertan los dos mientras estén afuera, dijo Gloria.

—Lo haremos dijeron ellos Ash entonces llamó a Pikachu hacía sus hombros, entonces las personas y los Pokémon se fueron hacía la salida.

 _La escena en el Centro Pokémon podría cómo graciosa mientras Ash hablaba con su madre por vídeo teléfono, y Misty hablaba con Daisy en otro._

—Eso es genial Misty dijo Daisy, tu no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de ustedes dos .

—Créeme que puedo decir, replicó Misty.

—Y me encanta tu collar, Ash debió de quedarse sin dinero, por darte eso, dijo Daisy.

—Bueno el no lo hizo por querer hacerlo, para lo mucho que costaba pero…

—Mamá.

 _Misty no pudo evitar reírse antes el arrebato de Ash._

—¿Qué fue eso? Preguntó Daisy.

— Es sólo uno de los muchos momentos embarazoso de Ash cortesía de su madre, contestó Misty mientras Misty explicó a Daisy lo que querría con Ash cuando su madre habla de Ash.

—Lo sé es algo ¿Qué tu quieres pero Misty, yo somos demasiado jóvenes para pensar en eso ahora Mismo dijo Ash.

—Lo sé pero nosotros tenemos 15 en pocos meses serán 16 años contestó Ash ¿No puedes por Lo menos dejar que pasen 5 años para poder pensar en la paternidad Delia suspiró en derrota. A pesar de quería tener nietos para consentir pero también sabía que Ash estaba en lo correcto.

—Bien tu ganas no hablaré de los nietos, dijo ella ¿Mantiene los planes originales de ir a Sinnoh.

—Por supuesto que sí, respondió Ash a pesar de que estaba feliz de estar en Hoenn pero debe de dirigirse a Sinnoh Todavía ardía tan fuerte cómo el fuego de Moltres.

—Bueno te alegrará saber que Tracey se enteró que habrá más barcos dirigiéndome a la región de Sinnoh el próximo mes dijo Delia

 _Ash no podría haber visto o estado más feliz incluso Pikachu se emocionó al saber que su viaje a Sinnoh se estaría efectuando_

—Eso es genial mamá, dijo Ash.

 _Delia sonrió al ver enérgico a su hijo al que había acostumbrado ver a ver._ —Me alegras que lo veas así dijo, así que voy a pedirle a Tracey dos boletos y…

—Espera ¿Dos? Preguntó Ash.

—Así es respondió Delia.

—Misty va contigo ¿No? En ese momento Ash se congeló Pikachu supo de inmediatamente lo que pasaba por su mente durante toda su estancia en Lavaridge Ash nunca había mencionado una vez que se marcharía a Sinnoh o sí Misty quería venir con él o no.

—No le he preguntado a ella, respondió Ash, Delia estaba un poco fuera de si por oír lo último.

—Bueno con todo lo que ha acontecido, desde que llegamos aquí cómo que se me olvido, contesto él su madre podría entender esa explicación es completamente entendible basado en lo que escuchó de Ash podría entender que algo cómo eso podría haber pasado como está pasando.

—Está bien cariño, contestó Ella.

¿Cuándo sale el barco? Preguntó Ash.

—Bueno Tracey no me dijo pero pienso que alrededor de 6 semanas a partir de ahora contestó ella la cara de Ash se puso sería.

—Siendo así me tomará dos semanas de aquí a Pueblo Paleta y dándome una semana para asegurarme para tener tiempo para prepararme y tengo alrededor de tres semanas para encontrar que Misty conmigo o no.

—Eso suena bien contesto, su madre y Ash estaba pensando en su tarea actual pudo escuchar como Misty término su conversación con Daisy.

—Me tengo que ir mamá ha sido un placer, hablar contigo.

—Igualmente dijo Delia te veré cuando regreses a casa… espero que con Misty.

—Ojalá replicó Ash, colgó con su madre y se acercó a donde estaba Misty lo estaba esperando.

—¿Lista para salir? Preguntó él Misty asintió con la cabeza salieron del Centro Pokémon Ash estaba a punto de empezar a regresar al gimnasio de nuevo cuando Misty lo detuvo.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Pregunto ella es hora del almuerzo, después de todo Ash no había pensado en eso pero le sonaba bien.

 _Este será el momento perfecto para hablar con Misty acerca de que le acompañarlo a Sinnoh con él pensó._

—Bueno ¿Dónde quieres comer?

—Bueno había un lugar una pequeña cafetería que vi cuando lleguemos me gustaría ir ahí para probar, contestó ella.

—De acuerdo es un placer Misty no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Bueno ahora estás siendo un caballero, dijo ella

—Tengo que hacerlo respondió Ash.

—¿Qué clase de novio sería si no me ofreciera, a comprar el almuerzo de mi novia? Misty no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le daba un besó rápido luego se dirigieron hasta la pequeña cafetería de la que hablaba Misty sólo quería pasar tiempo a solas con Ash el entrenador en cuestión tenia en sus pensamientos, de cómo decirle a Misty sobre su eventual viaje a Sinnoh y su deseo de llevarla con él.

—¿Pero que sí ella quiere pasar más tiempo con su familia? Ella tiene 10 años de no verlos, no manches que voy a hacer, si ella dice no eso lo pensó, solo que su mente estaba ocupado en otra cosa mientras tanto.

 _Los dos entrenadores y sus Pokémon pronto llegaron a la cafetería que Misty hablo antes cuando el café estaba en la estufa caliente, una vez que llegaron y encontraron su mesa a la ventana siguiente y ordenaron y mientras esperaban por su almuerzo llegará hablaron de todo lo que habían pasado desde su llegado a Lavaridge pero por lo mucho que querían continuar la conversación las palabras de la conversación que él y su madre tuvieron pensó cuando estuvo en el Centro Pokémon continúa en su mente fresca._

—…Él dijo que alrededor de 6 semanas, a partir de ahora.

—…Tengo solamente 3 semanas para convérsela de que venga conmigo o no…

—…Te veré haya cuando vengas a casa, espero que vengas con Misty.

—Ir a casa con Misty cómo si fuera así de simple Ash, no pedía otra cosa más que regresar a Pueblo Paleta y entonces partir a Sinnoh con Misty pero por su lado no estaba de acuerdo de apartarla de su familia sí ella no quería ir por mucho que la quisiera con él preocupados por sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que lo estaban llamando.

—Hola tierra llamando a ¿Ash me estás escuchando? Misty trató moviéndole su palma de su mano en su cara eso finalmente lo saco de sus pensamientos y regresarlo al mundo real.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Te estado llamando por últimos 5 minutos, Ash dijo Misty.

—Oh disculpa por eso tengo muchos pensamientos en mi cabeza, ahora mismo, contesto él.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? Preguntó Misty Ash realmente no quería arruinar el ambiente por hablar de su viaje a Sinnoh pero se dio cuenta que tenía que decirle tarde o temprano.

—Mi madre me dijo que los barcos estarían, saliendo para Sinnoh el próximo mes, Misty no se sorprendía de oír eso de Ash quería continuar, reanudar su viaje a Sinnoh pero la partida de los barcos esta pronto significa que su tiempo con Ash era ahora muy limitado.

—No manches así que ¿Cuándo te irás?

—En unos 6 semanas así que estaré aquí tres semanas, así que tengo tres semanas, más antes de partir contestó Ash.

—¿Qu…? …¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—¿Qué? Ella miró a Ash preguntándose si escucho bien.

—Pregunte sí querías venir, conmigo repitió él mi madre estaba con la idea de que vendrías a Pueblo Paleta conmigo Misty no quería nada más que regresar a pueblo paleta con él y de ahí viajar a Sinnoh sin embargo había una cosa que lo impedía hacer eso.

—…N-No lo sé contestó ella, quiero ir pero hay algo Ash alzó su mano y la silencio.

—Se que tu familia es lo más importante y no tienes que, apartarte de ellos sí tu quieres quedarte.

—Es que una cosa difícil de decidir ahora mismo, dijo Misty.

—Sí eso ayuda no tienes que decidir ahora mismo dijo, Ash

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí, preguntó Misty.

—Tres Semanas respondió él pensé que eso sonó mucho tiempo Misty vio que eran unas pocas semanas, Ash podría decir que eso le estaba cambiándole de humor.

—Caray ¿Qué hemos hecho? Dijo finalmente él Misty lo miró no tan segura de lo que decía.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Pregunto ella.

 _Nosotros venimos a disfrutar por nuestra cuenta, y que de solo arruinarle el humor con toda está platica de ir a Sinnoh contestó él no debemos de arruinar nuestro tiempo juntos sin importar cuanto tiempo sea largo o corto tal vez Misty lo pensó bien lo que Ash dijo y él estaba en lo cierto, ellos no podrían dejar que la noticia del viaje de regreso a su hogar y de paso partir a Sinnoh ambos, arruine su cita le miró y le Sonrió._

—No se cómo le haces pero tu siempre puedes decir algo que mejore cualquier situación.

—Supongo que eso me hace el mejor novio ¿Eh? Contestó Misty se inclinó y los dos compartieron un besó rápido y segundos más tarde sirvieron su comida.

—Bueno vamos a comer, dijo Ash su almuerzo estaba lleno de conversaciones sobre sus aventuras y pasadas y de otros momentos felices de su día viajando juntos.

 _Después del almuerzo el dúo tomó un paseo por la cuidad ellos no tenían ningún destinó en mente todo lo que ellos querían era pasar más tiempo a solas el uno con el otro Pikachu y Azurril estaban caminando delante de sus, entrenadores para darles a ellos un poco de privacidad que los Pokémon sabían que querían aun que sabían que estaban disfrutando ellos sabían que deben de retornar al gimnasio y eventualmente darles las noticias a todos._

—Así que ¿Cuándo quieres regresar al gimnasio de nuevo? Preguntó Ash.

—Supongo que deberíamos, de regresar ahora replicó Misty Ash podría decir que Misty estaba deprimida y la verdad es que el se sentía un poco deprimido sin embargo no quería que el estado de ánimo se mantuviera sombrío.

—Vamos alégrate dijo, él nosotros tenemos tres semanas para sacar el máximo provecho una vez más Misty sonrió ante el optimismo de Ash.

—Tienes razón Ash dijo, ella con ese cuidado de los dos tomados de la manos regresaron al gimnasio, Ash y Misty cuando llegaron al gimnasio más tarde informaron del próximo viaje de Ash a Sinnoh y su deseo de tener a Misty a su lado cuando se fuera por supuesto que Misty expresó su deseo de ir con Ash pero también su necesidad de reestablecer lazos con su familia. Se alegraron de saber que Ash había encontrado una manera de ir a Sinnoh pero no sabía que la decisión de irse o quedarse era difícil esperaban, que ella eligiera la correcta pero en lugar de centrarse en que decidieron hacer lo que Ash les sugiero y es hacer las tres próximas semanas tan divertidas como pudieran.

 _Las semanas pasaron rápido más de lo que ninguno se a anticipo Ash se encontró afuera del gimnasio en la noche, en un profundo pensamiento y él estaba de partir para Pueblo Paleta mañana en la mañana, y él no ha obtenido una respuesta de Misty._

—Tal vez no quiera venir conmigo, pensó él sabiendo que tiene un largo día por delante mañana Ash regreso adentro cuando giró el vio a Misty unos pocos pasos lejos de el.

—¿Misty? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Preguntó él.

—¿Podría preguntar lo mismo? Replicó ella.

—Sí… bueno estaba pensando un poco acerca de Mañana, contestó él Misty caminó y se detuvo a la par de él ella tomó su mano y los entrelazo con los de ella.

—¿Tú vendrás conmigo verdad? Preguntó el su respuesta era lo más duro de decir.

—…Ash realmente quiero pero… ella no pudo decir más.

—Tú… no vendrás finalizó él la quietud en su voz dio a Misty una mala inquietud.

—No es eso no quiera ir contigo, dijo en su defensa de hecho eso es lo que más quiero ir contigo.

—Esta bien Misty se lo que tu estás tratando de decir, dijo Ash con su voz un poco más llenó de sentimientos se cuanto quieres pasar con tu familia después de todo han sido 10 años desde que los viste.

—Y eso es lo que lo hace más difícil, dijo Misty Ash no sabía que decir actualmente no había más que decir el sólo hizo una cosa que se le ocurrió en su mente el la envolvió alrededor de ella y la acercó para abrazarla Misty puso sus manos en su pecho y colocó y colocó su cabeza en el pecho.

—Desearía que note fueras, dijo Ella.

—También yo, pero tengo que hacerlo dijo Ash este es mi sueño y algo que siempre me dijiste que nunca me diera por vencido.

—Lo se dijo, Misty a lo de todo su viaje junto e incluso después de que ella volvió a cuidad Celeste Misty le había dicho a Ash una y otra vez que nunca, se rindiera a sus sueños no importará qué esta fue la única vez que sin embargo casi arrepintió de haberle dado ese consejo sin embargo ella sabía que era lo mejor en ese momento ella retrocedió fuera del abrazo de Ash.

—¿Quiero que me prometas algo.

—Lo que sea, respondió el.

—Cuando llegues a la final de la Liga de Sinnoh, quiero que la ganes dijo ella.

 _Ash sonrió y la besó en los labios suavemente._

—Por ti considerarlo hecho dijo él y lo hicieron oficial con un beso en ambos y en ese momento el sentimiento de sueño les invadió a ambos.

—Vamos Ash vamos adentro, Misty Ash estaba de acuerdo los dos entrenadores entraron adentro podría ser su última noche que podría compartir juntos.

 _Mañana ya llegó pero ninguno de los, dos se miró con mucho entusiasmo ninguno hablo durante el desayuno todos pensaban en pronta partida ninguno estaba más triste cómo Misty en su mente solo había estado esas cortas tres semanas después de que habían estado proclamando su amor del uno del otro y ahora el amor de su vida se estaría alejando de ella._

—No es justo dijo, ella en todo no muy particular en ella estaba sentada en el, cuarto que compartió son Ash Azurril siendo sólo su única compañera por primera vez.

—¿Azu Rill, Azurrill? (¿Qué pasa mami?) El pequeño preguntó y Misty lo recogió y lo colocó en su regazo.

—Tengo que decirle adiós a Ash explicó ella.

—¿Rill? Azu, Azu Azurrill, Azurrill? (¿Por qué no vas con él le pregunta Azurril suspiró Misty y miro al piso.

—Bueno tengo que considerar a mi familia, contesto Misty.

—¿Rill Azu Azurril (No es Ash parte de la familia?). Misty no podría responder Azurril estaba en lo cierto pensó que no era en el tradicional sentido Ash se había considerado cómo parte de la familia y Azurril se bajo de su regazo y se fue a jugar con los otros Pokémon de agua.

 _La entrenadora de Pokémon acuáticos pensó lo que su joven Pokémon le dijo._

 _Ella esta en lo cierto Ash es parte de mi familia simplemente no es, la parte con la que puedo quedarme Misty observó su reloj y vio, que también era hora, de que Ash partiera._

—Podría también esto, sobre esto dijo, ella con un corazón pesado Misty se fue del cuarto para ver partir a Ash.

 _Fue un momento que todos sabían que llegaría pero que nadie que llegará con la Liga de Sinnoh llamando a Ash y preparado para regresar a Pueblo Paleta sin embargo Misty no vendría con el todos se habían reunido al frente del gimnasio sin embargo Misty no vendría con él todos se habían reunido frente al gimnasio Pikachu en el hombro de Ash._

—Supongo que esto es un adiós dijo Ash, me divertí mucho mientras estuve aquí.

—Nosotros también, dijo Mark.

—Sabes siempre eres bienvenido aquí, por sí vuelves otra vez a Hoenn, dijo Flannery.

—Hare eso, respondió Ash.

—Buena suerte en la Liga Pokémon de Sinnoh, dijo Gloria.

—Sí aunque dudamos que la necesite, dijo el Señor Moor después de recibir los buenos deseos de todos los demás volvió a ver a Misty esperado que dijera algo sin embargo se quedó en silencio Ash sabía que este sería difícil para ella con él salir se acercó a ella.

—Misty… aunque su cabeza estaba baja Ash podía ver las lágrimas cayendo al suelo todo lo que hizo fue hacerlo más difícil para querer irse.

—Por favor Misty no llores, dijo mientras se encontraba allí Misty lo sorprendió cuando de repente lanzó sus brazos alrededor de él llorando en su pecho incapaz de pensar en algo de decirle, hizo lo único que pudo hacer, abrazarla tratando de consolarla finalmente después, de unos minutos el llanto de Misty.

—Calma yo… te echaré de menos dijo, Misty rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

—Yo te extrañaré también respondió Ash, pero sabes que volveré después de la Liga de Sinnoh.

—Lo sé contesto Misty es solo que todo este tiempo ahora y entonces conmigo aquí en Hoenn y tu iniciando el camino por todo Sinnoh serían dos mundos apartes.

—Eso no es necesariamente correcto, dijo Ash Misty miro a él preguntándose que quiso decir .

—Pienso que dos mundos nos separan físicamente pero mi corazón siempre estará contigo y a donde sea que vayas dijo el Misty en eso lo que dijo y sonrió.

—Lo sé y tienes razón tu Corazón estará siempre conmigo como el mío siempre estará contigo entonces los dos entrenadores se miraron a la vez perdiéndose en sus ojos y entonces compartieron un beso final y rompieron el beso.

—Bueno supongo que debería de irme ahora, dijo Ash.

—Sí contestó Misty ten mucho cuidado.

—Siempre lo eh sido, dijo Ash.

—Sí claro dijo Misty cuídalo por favor Pikachu.

—Pi ka (Lo haré). Respondió el pequeño Pokémon no había más que decir todo lo que se necesitaba decir se había dicho y con eso Ash comenzó a alejarse del gimnasio de cuidad Lavaridge, lejos de la chica a que había entregado su corazón.

—Adiós Ash te amo susurró Misty mientras lo observaba marcharse no pudo evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas cayeran al suelo y al cabo de unos minutos Ash casi se había desaparecido todos los demás ya habían entrado ya pero Misty permanecía afuera quería poder ver a Ash tanto tiempo que podía minutos después Ash se perdió de vista Misty suspiró y bajo la cabeza…

—Se ha ido al no tener ninguna razón, para quedarse afuera y regresó al gimnasio y al pasar por la puerta fue de inmediatamente confrontada por Mark, Gloria y Flannery.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí Misty? Preguntó Gloria.

—¿Qué quieren decir aquí vivo Yo respondió, ella.

—Eso lo sabemos ¿pero no deberías de estar con Ash ahora mismo? Pregunto Gloria.

—¿Qué? Dijo Misty sorprendida.

—Todos sabemos que tu quieres estar con, él ahora mismo en vez de estar aquí con nosotros, dijo Mark Misty no sabía que ellos hablaban con la verdad pero debía de decidirse.

—Misty no te mantendremos alejado de tu felicidad, dijo Mark sí tu Corazón te dice que vayas con Ash entonces ve eso es lo que tienes que hacer, esto es algo que Misty no esperó pero estaba agradecida de oírlo.

—Están…¿Seguros? Preguntó ella.

—Lo que queremos que hagas es seguir tu Corazón dijo, Gloria en ese momento ella no podía haber estado más feliz Misty alzo sus brazos a su familia.

—Oh gracias ustedes no saben lo que significa para mí.

—Sé unos ocurrió una genial idea, dijo Flannery entonces Flannery le pasó a Misty su bolso.

—Fuimos adentró y empacamos todas tus cosas dijo, ella todos tus Pokémon están en sus Pokebolas y listo para partir

 _Gracias hermanita dijo, ella puso su bolso en su espalda y se dirigió a la puerta de en frente y se detuvo allí ella se pauso y miró a su familia._

—Muchas gracias de nuevo, dijo Misty los amo.

—Recuerda que siempre tu tienes que regresar, dijo Mark.

—Lo sé pero ahora mismo mi hogar es donde está mi corazón… y eso es con Ash y con esas palabras finales Misty corrió afuera de la puerta a encontrarse con Ash.

 _ **Espera Ash voy en camino.**_

 _Ash ha estado esperando en la entrada de la cuidad alrededor de 10 minutos después de su dolorosa despedida él estaba seguro que vendría detrás de el pero tristemente al no verla soltó un suspiró como realización de que no vendría._

—Pika Kachu Pika Pikachupi (Yo estaba seguro de que vendría). Dijo Pikachu.

—Yo también contesto Ash rascándole a Pikachu una de sus orejase sentía gratamente deprimido Ash se giró para continuar su camino afuera de la cuidad cuando…

—Ash oye Ash ¡Espera! Él se congeló preguntándose sí escuchaba cosas el se giro justo a tiempo para atrapar a Misty y ella voló hacía sus brazos después de necesitar unos pocos segundos para atrapar su respiración, Misty se paro.

—Pensé que no te alcanzaría… antes de que te fueras, dijo ella.

—Me estaba empezando a preguntar si tú actualmente vendrías, dijo Ash.

—Quieres decir… que me estabas esperando.

—Sí contestó y estaba esperando que me detuvieras, Misty sonrió a su confesión.

—Que yo no voy a ser motivo para de tenerte, dijo ella yo estoy aquí por que iré contigo Ash estaba sorprendido y feliz a la vez.

—Eso es genial Misty celebró él pero ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

—Mi familia dijo, ellos querían que me fuera por qué sabían que eso me haría feliz. y entonces él hizo una nota mental de agradecerles por la oportunidad que tuvo.

—Me alegra de que tu vengas por que teniéndote a mi lado eso podrá hacerme feliz también dijo Ash los dos lentamente se movieron y compartieron un apasionado besó después de romper el besó ellos estaban perdidos el uno del otro a los ojos hasta que Pikachu los regresa a la realidad con un fuerte y claro grito.

—Eso suena que Pikachu quiere continuar el viaje dijo Misty.

—Y contigo aquí yo estoy, dijo Ash Próxima parada Pueblo Paleta.

—Y de ahí a Sinnoh agregó Misty los dos entrenadores entonces estaban afuera de la ciudad Lavaridge de mano en mano y con Pikachu caminando a pocos metros en frente de ellos, no sabían que aventuras les aguardara a ellos en Sinnoh pero ellos que tan lejos van a llegar, pero teniéndose uno al otro, los enfrentarían sin miedo y por supuesto que Misty sabía que no importaba que ella tenía que regresar a Cuidad Lavaridge pero ahora su hogar era el correcto al lado de Ash.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **N/A: Y con esté capítulo la vida de Ash y Misty llegaron a su fin ¿Pero eso quiere decir que su historia término? Tal vez, Tal vez no podría escribir una secuela si es solicitada.**_

 _ **Para todos aquellos quienes leyeron este fic, muchas gracias. Para esos quienes escribieron sus comentarios Gracias de nuevo. Ustedes son la razón para hacer esto.**_

 _ **Lea, comente, y espero que lo haya ¡disfrutado!**_

 _ **Descargo: Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen les pertenecen a Pokemon, Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y Game Freak.**_

 _ **Aclaración: En esta traducción use vocabulario de México, en parte que yo consideré que se necesitaba usar, me pareció genial usar palabras cotidianas que usan en México eso era que quería aclararles, Muchas Gracias.**_

 _ **N/T: Bien ya traduje el último capítulo se terminó pero saldrá a publicación muy pronto voy a llorar no puedo creer que ya terminé la traducción wahhhh. y bueno voy poniendo al día mis otros fandom, en fin no voy a abandonar Pokemon o algo así NO LO HARÉ. Y no se preocupen por los demás fic pronto los iré actualizando poco a poco compañeros Pokeshippers, espero que les guste mucho está traducción en fin quiero agradecer al autor original de la historia a Xtreme Gamer en dejarme traducir este fics y otros Thanks Friend by your permission for translated this fic friend well is over this fic is update and with this chapter 6 finish the story is over friends. bueno chicos con el capítulo: 6 ya actualizado es el final de está historia voy a llorar no puedo creer que se terminará el fic se despide de todos ustedes mis amigos**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Fin de la historia~.**_

 _ **Finalizado el: 04/05/2017~.**_


End file.
